1000 Words
by PoisonSeductress
Summary: "Sometimes…it isn't in our hearts to choose the path we want most… but the path that is right." Someone had told me long ago. Other times, you are told "Do what is best for you; it will lead you in the right path."But what if…" DM/GW/BZ
1. My Meeting With Theodore Nott

**1000 Words**

**Chapter One:**  
My Meeting With Theodore Nott

* * *

"_Men are born with two eyes, but only one tongue, in order that they should see twice as much as they say." – Charles Caleb Colton_

* * *

_"Sometimes…it isn't in our hearts to choose the path we want most… but the path that is right."_ Someone had told me long ago. Other times, you are told "_Do what is best for you; it will lead you in the right path._" But what if… if that path you want, wasn't the path that was **right**, the path that was ethical? Would they still approve?

I trembled at the mere mention, twisting a piece of red wine hair. It had been 6 years, since the diary, and still, the path I wanted had not changed. The darkness had touched me, and I was left tainted…I was left tempted…_left_ me wanting more. More was a dangerous term now… the war was over, and Molly had changed… Molly… Mum… wasn't the same anymore. Her eyes never left me. Ron had been whispering to her, many times a night, about how I was _tainted_, and how I _needed to be watched_, just in case something tempted me again. Just in case I was turned into a _monster_ again.

I smiled softly at the thought. No one could stop me from being tempted. I was tempted when I reached Professor Snape, when _he_ saw me, and helped me. Severus Snape had seen my craving for the dark, and lent me a hand always in secret…never when people were watching. I was an average Gryffindor to him during the day, at night; I am the brilliant devourer of the dark arts. I have learned the art of potion, dark arts, death, and furthermore, healing. I've picked up things that many people my age, and older- even that know-it-all Granger- doesn't even know.

I breathe as I pull a brush through my hair, it wasn't a cotton ball anymore, but fell down easy and straight over my shoulders to my back. Molly had asked why I hadn't done what I used to in my first year… I couldn't answer her. Maybe it was because I was trying to impress my teacher? The professor that had allowed me entrance into the mind of the dark and twisted and allowed me to be myself for once in my pitiful life of the _white, holiness_ I once lived. Tom had opened the door I had never thought was there. War wasn't such a foreign place to me anymore. I had a crush on The "Great" Harry Potter and I was just an outcast of the family that was trying to fit in. What more was I to do? I tried to follow, and I fail… maybe it was time I fit my own life…my own style.

Now… all I needed was the solus from this family that was ubiquities! As I've over come my own way of life, Ronald has now decided that being with Harry Potter is the best thing for me- and Molly couldn't agree more with that idea than if she could marry Arthur again.

I miss being back at school… the dungeons were like home. Ron would say I sound like "One of those slimy snakes," but I like the dungeons. They aren't cold, but they aren't ever warm, the damp air always makes things so much easier to hear, locate, and breathe then the dryness of the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George agree with me on that… but it isn't like anyone listens.

A tap of the glass alerted me to a letter, from an owl-and only Severus would write to me. Placing my brush down on my vanity, I stroll over to the window, and unlatch it. The flapping of wings had stopped as the owl landed on my shoulder. It was a Great Horned Owl- black and white. So Severus. Reaching to its leg, it released a note, as I walk over to my vanity. Hitting it lightly, the button edge falls, releasing a bag of owl treats. Carefully, I pull the bag away, and hold it out for the owl; Hime.

_Dear, Virginia, _

I can only imagine that you are bored, and cannot get away from your family. School is going to start soon, and you can come down when you would like. I have new spells for you to learn, it seems you have a horrible knack of the more dangerous ones.

_Send a reply if you would like them. I have also accompanied Hime to be with you. You did say you needed a new owl, did you not? _

I await your arrival for your new year.

-Severus Snape  
Potion Master

I smiled softly at the thought, Severus always thought of what could be more entertaining for us. I know he was worried… I left the 5th year with quite a stir. That last night I had stormed straight out of the dungeons, and up to the common room in tears…_tears_ that I have not cried since my first year.

Sighing pleased, I watch as Hime flies to my window, and sits, as if knowing I was going to write a reply. Easily sliding in gracefully, I sit and write my letter away.

_Dear Severus,_

_Thank you ever so kindly for Hime. I am not sure if I can accept such a gift-though I am sure if I deny it, you would not take her back anyway. I' am well; Ronald has been giving me a form of entertainment I haven't had time to really appreciate. Molly has been watching me. Severus, I dislike it when I feel as if __**I'm**__ a canary in a cage only to be let out when I leave myself... or in death. _

_I have been having dreams again. They make me wake in the night, quivering like I used… Tom. Tom keeps trying, Severus, and I'm not sure what I am doing. I keep seeing Tom, his smile-his laugh. The comfort… but I know the diary is dead, and he is not what he used to be. But if that is true… then why do I keep seeing such things? Maybe I'm just stressed and tired. What a way to start my year?_

_I need to go into hiding now; I can hear my brother screaming my name. How interesting isn't it? Family life is so dulling… maybe when I return home, I can find a new place to stay. Hm… _

Well, Until Next Time Severus,  
With my love,  
Virginia

I tie the note onto Hime's leg as she quickly flies out of the room, just as Ron opens the door and glares at me. I look at him quietly. My mind coming up with several spells to use, to cast. Maybe another time…

"Mum's calling you."

I nod my head in a bored fashion. Only thing Mum would want to be lecturing me about is the on coming year. I am, after all taking the advance classes… taking O.W.L.S, Advance potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Divinations, History of Magic, Transfiguration…

"Virginia Weasley!"

I stroll down the stairs gracefully. With my time in the dungeons and escaping from everyone…I seemed to have picked up my grace, elegance, and stealth from Severus. I grinned at that as I walked into the kitchen, taking a seat quietly across my mother and diagonal from my father. I look up at them calmly.

"I know you think that you can do this!" She pointed at my paper, "But we just don't have the money! Your brother is going into that class and I can't buy you a new set!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's okay Mum."

They both looked at me, "Gin-Bug?" Asked my father,

"I already have it taken care of. Fred and George lent me some money." I spoke softly, easily, it was true, they did lend me money to buy the books-but Severus was also pitching in. How funny would everyone react if they knew? "I've already bought them."

Molly looked angrily at me, and shocked. Maybe I went overboard? Knowing that they couldn't support me must have been a harsh blow… but it was true none the less. Would they rather I lie? "You _bought_ them all ready?"

"Yes."

"When?!"

"A few weeks ago," I looked at my nails, I need to file them.

"_A few weeks ago!_"

"You always said to be prepared Mum." It seemed she was already getting angry. It wasn't my fault. I didn't want to spend time with Harry, I didn't want to hear Hermione complain about how she couldn't skip the grade and graduate early. I didn't want to hear Ron muter about how useless I was. And furthermore! I don't need them around! I wanted nothing more than probably trailing off into school, with Luna and Neville around. AT least then I wouldn't have to hear about "Quidditch" and "How am I going to survive this year."

"Ginny! Did you go alone?!" Molly asked scandalized.

"No." I had taken Fred and George, when we had gone to lunch.

"Really?" Mum's face was going red.

"Yes. Fred and George went with me, we got them after lunch." I bit back a smile, I didn't feel as bad. I wanted these classes… I knew she wouldn't pay for them. She wanted me to be 11 again. Just like Ronald. And I couldn't do it… I can't just do it. I'm grown up… and I'm the outcast.

Silence reined as I glanced up, surprisingly. Nothing was being said. Which, now was starting to unnerve me…Mum _always_ had the last word.

"Well then." Molly stood up from the table, Arthur looked at her. Ronald watched from the door frame to the kitchen, he too was weary. This was very bad.

"We're going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Sighing we land in Diagon Alley, my mother rushing Ron into the first shop. I stroll away, my eyes traveling over the road of people around me. Many were passing, and whispering.

The war was over, many people were whispering about the ending of the war. Harry Potter had won, with the help of Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Blaise Zabini had returned with Narcissia Malfoy. Many rumors flew then.

I twisted gracefully around a stumbling woman and continued to walk. My eyes slowly closing…maybe I should have tried to get more sleep?

"Well well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley." Snarled a dark voice.

I sigh bored, as I open my eyes slowly, and turn around, to meet a semi muscular chest. I slowly look up, to see a blondish burnet boy, with tan skin, and Slytherins color.

"Hello Nott." I respond coolly, and watch as his golden brown eyes scan me over. I hadn't switched my clothes, which I probably should have now that I think about it.

"Seems like you've grown up…" He smirked the slytherin way. Sometimes I wish I could whip that smirk off his face with a hex-but Severus wouldn't appreciate that.

"As have you, it seems." I point out casually. The wind blew and my hair went flying, and glance to the left and run my hair over it, pulling it back into place and twist it, pulling it down my shoulder, and glanced back at Theodore, whom watched me with calculating eyes.

"Not the same are you?"

I blink slowly, "Care to walk and talk?" A lot of eyes were aiming this way, and if Ronald or Mum found out…

"Lead the way." Nott offered his arm, as a gentleman, but his gesture showed he thought I wouldn't take it. I grin, watching his smirk falter as I take his arm, looping mine with his, gently laying my hand on his black robe.

I walk through the street easily, with grace as my eyes focus on certain things. "What brings you here? I was sure most Slytherins did their shopping."

Nott glanced down at me, sometimes I wish I wasn't this short, then again it opened my choices to guys I suppose. Being taller wouldn't do me any good. I don't' see why I'm enjoying myself-

"I came by to meet up with someone." Nott responded with a guarded tone. I nodded; I didn't bother to ask, if he wanted me to know, he'd tell me.

"That's nice. I hope I do hope you aren't going to be late."

Nott gave me the most appraised look and smirked, "Never, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind since I have a _lovely_ lady on my arm at this moment."

I chuckle softly and shrug my robe closer to me. I had been saving up for a new one-but still… sometimes you just wish you had the money now.

"Well, I'm rather pleased I have a _fine_ you man with me. I'm sure my day couldn't get any _better_." Sarcasm was a beautiful thing. Theodore watched carefully trying to analyze me. I've seen Severus do it so many times, that now I just wasn't bothered. "I suggest, Mr. Nott." I pull him to the side as a crowd rush past him, almost slamming him to the ground. "You best be careful." I flash a smile, "I couldn't imagine you falling over, all because you were admiring my person."

Now he laughed, and I glanced over, we were heading to a restaurant. I was sure I hadn't lead us here.

"You've grown up Weasley."

I watch him carefully now, "I'm not so young anymore."

He agreed easily, and stopped, so _he_ was leading us to the restaurant. Never trust a Slytherin, even if they don't seem to pay attention. They always have a plan.

"I never said you were." He seemed to snap, before he composed himself. "Hm. It seems I'm at my destination."

I roll my eyes, "It seems you are." I pull my arm away slowly, and turn to face him, "Then I hope you have a go-"

"Miss. Weasley," Nott said amusedly, his insane eyes locking directly with mine, that I felt a little unsure. "I hope you don't think I'd just leave you after arriving." He mocked, I watch as my eyes narrow suspiciously. "I owe you at least a lunch, for accompanying me to a nice place. It wouldn't be a gentlemen thing to do, to leave such a lady like yourself alone."

I raised an eyebrow, was he patronizing me?

"Besides… I must at least leave a gift for you." Now I know this wasn't the Nott I knew at school. Sure, we'd mocked-_maturely_- down the way. But this was something new.

"Oh, that isn't necessary." I move to walk, but stop at the tug on my robe.

"I believe it is." Nott gave a charming, dazzlingly smile.

"And your guest, you came to see?" I point out. It was interesting to spend time with Slytherin. It was almost easy…

"He won't mind. After all, I'm sure he'd like to meet you." Nott's laugh was dark and quiet. "Besides, you spoke out for us at the trials."

I froze; my eyes stopped moving as I stare at him. I had attended, and the prosecution had called me up, believing that I would paint the character a slim ball. But in all honesty… he wasn't. He hadn't insulted me at school, he was polite, mocking, and insane - _a complete mad man_…but he wasn't anything but that.

"Did you think we Slytherin didn't take notice of you, Weasley?" Nott spoke teasingly.

"I hadn't realized I made such a… impact." I said, speaking carefully. Mum had beat me that night, when I got back from the trial. She had said it wasn't my place, and that I hadn't known them- A women bent on the truth had wanted me to lie that day… and I didn't.

I shivered at the glimmer of the memory and stopped as a hand tugged me from my arm. "A small lunch won't hurt."

I stand still, "I wouldn't. Maybe at a later date?" I question, seeing glimmers of red hair. Slow panic was rising. I didn't need to get into any more trouble as of now. "I wouldn't want to interrupt and as a second notice, my family is looking for me."

Theodore watched me carefully; I wasn't as good at hiding my emotions. I could do it, but with them so close it was unnerving. "Sure Wea-Virginia."

I smile, lean up, and place a quick kiss on his cheek, he was a sweet man, and I didn't want to feel rude or guilty. "Same to you… Theodore. Send an Owl, hm?" I turn and run, it was fall, and the weather was dropping. I was sure my family wouldn't be happy with me. I could tell that Ronald had seen me kiss Theodore's cheeks.

I grimace at the thought, as I land perfectly at easy in front Ronald, whom grabs my arm, hard… and drags me away. At once last glance, I saw Theodore watch me with cautious eyes, before I completely disappear into the crowd…

* * *

**PosionSeductress:** Thank you for reading. Any feedback would be lovely. I think it was quiet enjoyable. 6 pages I'll try and keep this updated as much as possible. We all know that summer is coming and that finals and stuff. Any lovely ideas are welcome.

Until next time.


	2. You'd Never Guess

**1000 Words**

Chapter Two:  
**You'd Never Guess**

"_Deliberate with caution, but act with decision; and yield with graciousness, or oppose with firmness." –Charles Caleb Colton_

-

I moaned softly, everything was black, black as night… even blacker I suppose… would Severus's demeanor work? Hm…

"Virginia?" Called a soft soothing voice…it sounded so familiar…why couldn't I place it?

"Is she okay?" Whispered an even softer voice…an alluring voice...hm…that voice didn't even _sound_ recognizable… which was new.

"She's moving, so she is waking up." Said the first voice calmly, but underneath it seemed even more pivotal… he must have been worried.

I sighed and moved my hand, gripping the sheets, but a soft hand had stopped that. It was warm-I shivered, my body felt cold… it never is cold…it was always numb… so why was I cold? The hand gently tightened around mine again.

"Ginny?"

I frowned… I _hated_ that name- absolutely **loathed** it.

"Virginia." I corrected hoarsely, and I winced at the sound of my own voice. So I suppose it wasn't a dream… I had screamed again… No wonder I don't remember.

A soft chuckle erupted in the room; it was from the person that had called me _Ginny_. "Fascinating…" He drawled amusedly. "Can you open your eyes?"

I compressed my hand-which happened to be holding his-tighter, as I let my eyes flutter open. "Oomph." I closed my eyes again. The room was so bright. Were they _trying_ to blind me?

"Open them again." Instructed the first voice, I twitched to respond bitterly… but I did as I was told.

Light shined again in my eyes, which slowly died down. The next thing I saw was Severus staring at me with his black eyes, in relief as he slowly pulled away. Quietly, and almost immediately he pulled me slowly up to sit against the head board of the room I normally occupied when I visited.

"Severus?" I spoke quietly, again my voice wasn't normal, and I closed my eyes. Nothing sounded right… I shouldn't even be here…

"Virginia, I'm glad you are back with us." Severus pulled back away from me. I opened my eyes and shot him a glance, before remembering the second voice and slowly looked at my hand, and trailed up. Following the tan arm up, I was caught off sight, but the rich black silk robe, and looked up, reaching the angular face, high cheek bones, and long slanting blue eyes, that seemed to glimmer in amusement at me.

"Who…" Why was everything _so _bloody confusing!

"Hello Virginia, don't you remember me?" He asked teasingly, his thumb gently caressing my hand.

My eyes stilled on his face, he was familiar… I just couldn't place him where…only place I'd know anyone would be from Hogwarts.

Severus chuckled darkly as he watched my face. It irritated me, I couldn't _place him!_ My mind was whirling and I stopped, pain shot up as I twitched and I gasped quietly. The amused Slytherin stopped, and reached up gently, "Virginia?"

"It hurts…" I whispered softly, my eyes blurring. I hated this… always recovering…

"Virginia what did they _do_ to you?" Severus hissed out bitterly as he waved his wand, and muttered a few spells. My ears were rushing with blood, so I really couldn't hear him anymore… I couldn't hear anything.

My mind was hurting against. I opened my mouth to breathe; I'm starting to feel light headed…

"Virginia you stay with me-"

"Not going…anywhere." I arced slightly; a shot of pain was electric against my back. "Oh god..." I whispered softly.

"Virginia," The second voice, I couldn't put a name to whispered, "It'll pass…hold on."

I clenched my eyes tightly closed, it hurt…so bad…

I breathed slowly, trying to focus on the good parts. I probably won't go home until the end of school…. I was here with Severus… I was here with a _hot_ guy-though I might have to kill him for seeing me like this. I had all my stuff for school ready… I could beat that stupid mud blood at grades…

I smiled slightly at the thought, the pain was dimming, I could hear a confused whisper sweep through Severus's lips but I'm sure he knew I was probably planning something for the year. The pain was dwindling… I was thankful for that.

"Virginia?" Whispered the boy…

"Blaise…" I whispered, I didn't know why… but that was the name that my mind came up with. "Blaise Zabini…"

A soft chuckle escaped Blaise's lips. "Right you are Red…." His voice was weary… maybe from the pain I was feeling? "Why were you smiling?"

I laughed softly, my voice was sounding better, maybe from the swallows I was doing to try and not scream again. "Going back to Hogwarts." It was a simple and sweet reply.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes to meet his, and my smile grew slightly… my head was still crashing… god it hurt.

"Take this." Severus handed me a potion bottle, I didn't bother asking what it was, and reached up to get it, but Blaise beat me to it. Popping up the cap, and handing it to me.

"A lady that is ill doesn't need to use her strength."

I snorted, "Just give me the bottle Zabini."

A mildly amused expression crossed his face as he handed me the bottle. Turning it in my hand, I tipped my head back and drank it. The taste was familiar… I remember now. I had whispered my complaints about the taste of the potions…

_"Can't you change the taste of it?" I asked annoyed, my face twisted slightly at the bitter, disgusting taste. _

_"IT gets the job done." He snapped irritatingly at me as he looked up from grading his 6__th__ year papers. "Why must you always complain? Can't you ever be satisfied?" He sneered before going back to the papers at hand. I could see he was snapping T's, not bothering to read the content. That always amused me…_

_"You __**are**__ the potions master!" I chimed annoyed._

_"And?" He questioned uninterestingly striking another paper, it must have been Gryffindor, and he seemed too pleased by this job._

_"I thought you could do __**anything**__ Severus." I pouted slightly and went back to my potion that I was brewing. He was running low on calming draughts, and I volunteered to help out. _

_Severus looked at me wearily, he loved gaining compliments, never once turned down anything-especially from me. I knew potions almost as well as Severus… and to compliment him-as his student, and as a fellow equal… Well, that made him feel wonderful._

_"I can." He pointed out; his tone was starting to get to that tired point. I was winning. I grinned as I stirred the potion carefully._

_"But you can't make the potion that taste well?" _

_"That isn't the point Virginia." _

_"Then what __**is**__, Severus?" I turned, pinning my upset eyes on him. "I just don't want to feel ill after the potions… they make me feel sick. Is it wrong to ask for you to change them a bit?"_

_Hook…_

_Severus sighed as he set his quill down, crossing his hands on his desk, and stared at me intently, the black smoldering eyes never leaving my form. _

_Line…_

_"Do they truly make you feel unwell, Virginia?" A touch of genuine concern touched his tone._

_I kept back a smile, and nodded. "I just don't normally focus on it… I don't like bugging you with my requests… you know if I didn't have to, I wouldn't." Truth be told, I hated asking for help. Severus was the same. As were most Slytherins, but they knew when to ask for help- a quality that Severus was helping me with._

_**Sinker**__. _

_"I'll see what I can do." He briefly responded before picking his quill up and writing again. I smiled satisfied with the answer. Virginia Weasley wins again!_

"Better?" Severus asked, watching my face carefully.

"Much." I respond softly, my throat felt so much better… and my headache was leaving!

"Why did you come here Virginia?"

I glance over at him, my face remaining blank. "Virginia… I'd rather like to know the same."

My eyes glance over at Severus; I lean gently down on my bed, and close my eyes. "…It was the only place I had left." Simple and sweet…how could things like this happen to me?

"Virginia?"

I blinked, why was I open? Why wasn't I feeling threatened? "Severus what did you put in that potion!"

I glare furiously his way, I wasn't like this! I wasn't this happy-ever.

"You should know better Virginia, to trust someone apart of the Slytherin house." Severus said amusedly as he sat in his chair, a house elf delivered some tea for him.

I sneered, my white sharp teeth bared, "You sly, cunning, evil-"

Blaise laughed, "Compliments Virginia, I doubt get you anywhere." His laugh was still uneasy, but still there. Much to my own irritation-

"The potion was to dull you of any pain. Apparently it also dulled you on a few other things."

I rolled my eyes, "Apparently?" Sarcasm… yes, you'd have to love sarcasm. "You'd think a potion master would know such things." I grinned at the glare shot my way, "But I guess I can't trust everything you do."

Severus sneered back, seemingly at ease with Blaise watching the banner. It was like his easiness was rubbing off on me-the jerk. I sighed and closed my eyes, I was still bothered. I guess I should be grateful not to be taking the pain of the family's betrayal…

"Should I let you stay in this room?" Severus questioned, obviously picking up my sudden change of mood… I always forget that Slytherins are such observant people. I suppose he always knew how I worked-

"She stays often?"

I shrug; stupid potion was really making me uncaring about my answers! "I do when things go bad at home… normally I stay with Fred and George… but this time I didn't-I…" My eyes went from my right to my left… looking straight at the window. "I…I didn't realize how absurd I was being. I saw Theodore Nott-"

"Theodore did this?" A dark, cold voice asked it seemed to spark the room. Severus looked just as murderous as Blaise… but Blaise's mother was abused for a while… maybe that was why he hadn't left? Or called me names…hm…

"No. Theodore was a _complete_ gentleman." I whispered gently, my hand fidgeted. "Ronald caught me saying goodbye to Theodore… I suppose maybe I was a bit to bold in kissing his cheek, and asking for a reign check-" Severus gave a very heated glare at that, to which I had to laugh softly. "Ronald caught me… like I said. I was dragged home that very bloody minute. It wasn't like I shag every guy I meet." I look down at my arms; the bruises I saw weren't there anymore. Sometimes I'm glad I have friends with magic _always_ available. "Ronald told my mother… something stupid I'm sure. I was just so angry…" I frowned slightly, the memory was blurred… probably the potion at work.

"It was something like '_She's doing it again. She's being tainted!_' Molly freaked out." Severus watched wearily, I've only come to his place when Molly _freaked_ out. It was hard, I was always lucky to leave when she freaked. She'd go absolutely berserk… like I wasn't her child anymore. Then again I doubt I want to be anymore.

Blaise's blue eyes were darkening… and- was that a bit of _lightning_ I saw?! He's jaw locked tightly in place, but his overall composure seemed fit to be calm. His eyes drifted to my neck, chest, arms, stomach, and legs. I must have been pretty beaten up if he could still _see_ them.

"I don't remember much afterwards… I was bleeding- it hurt." I said easily, I continued to watch Blaise, it was interesting, the more and more I spoke about the event his face was now completely blank. "I just kept thinking I had to get out of here… over and over. They left me on the floor… Molly was dragged away by Arthur and Ronald. I was able to move towards my wand, and point at some minor ones."

"There was more?"

I glance over at Severus… normally I just appeared and he'd take care of me- that of course wasn't the action this time.

"Yes." I glance at my hand. "I was bleeding worse then I arrived. At least I could _speak_ with you. When I was doing the spells I didn't have a voice." Point made… Severus looked worse… his face was covered in shadow- was the room darker? "Anyway… as soon as I finished what I could do, I made it to the fire place, and came here… after that everything gets fuzzy."

"You just let it happen?"

I glare at Blaise, "What do you **mean** _let_ happen? If you thought I just took the beating. You are sadly mistaken!" My hand clenched around the blankets shielding my body. "My wand was thrown away from my body, and before I realized anything. I had a body bind on my person. I-"

"Zabini enough. She needs to sleep."

I was shaking, shaking so bad I hadn't realized it. It seemed Zabini didn't either, because when he saw me shake, all his anger faded and he watched in concern.

"I'm sorry We-"

"Virginia! Don't call me _**that**_ despicable name!"

Blaise blinked, curiously.

I hadn't changed it. I wasn't able to yet, but I was soon. I would when I graduated. I would be far away from _that_ name. The beating happened every bloody _year_ and no one would listen. Everyone allowed this to happen-Severus tried… but what was the point? No one would believe that a WEASLEY could do damage to their kin.

"Virginia, breathe."

I closed my eyes, taking deep breathes.

"There is a dreamless potion on the dresser. Mr. Zabini, you are late for your appointment."

It seemed that Blaise just realized this, and he stopped to watch me. I glance at him, and close my eyes; my body was slowly starting to stop trembling…

"It's fine Zabini." I said coolly.

"Just Blaise… I didn't mean to make it sound as if you weren't defending yourself." I open my eyes again, they were closing. I was so tried. "Another time then…maybe we can catch up." Blaise flashed a flirtatious smile.

I wasn't betting on it. Honestly I wasn't. "Maybe." I closed my eyes again.

"Well Virginia… seems like I've made a horrible impression." More like a horrible memory. But still… his voice seemed sincere, and he was interesting to keep around.

"I'll see you around at Hogwarts."

I couldn't help but laugh at that softly. "You'd never guess Mr. Zabini…"

Severus shook his head, and left, with Zabini behind him.

Blaise was an enigma… he was strange. But… he hadn't meant to offend me and it wasn't personal. What do I expect from a Slytherin?

Absolutely Nothing. You just can't guess with Slytherin.

Quietly, I lay back down, wincing at the soreness of my muscles. I'd just get over them… School was here in a week. And I just couldn't wait. I needed a distraction from life.

Sighing quietly, my eyes drifted close, and thing were turning into a blissful sleep.

**PosionSeductress:** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I've written. I'm sorry if this doesn't come up to standards of the last night- I promise the other will be better. This was 6 pages everyone. I think I did rather well. Hm… well REVIEW! Tell me what you all think. Laters.

_**Thank you too**_:

Anonymous: Veronica.  
I'm glad I had some reviews. I appreciate that boast of confidence.

Slytheringrl17: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well.

Snowfire81: How was this? I hope this was soon enough for you.


	3. Temper, Temper

1000 Words

* * *

Chapter One  
Temper, Temper

* * *

_I conquered my hostility by putting it away until the day I might need it." – Nachman of Bratslav_

* * *

-

* * *

The tugging of the train alerted to me that I was moving… this _thing_ was moving. I hold back a groan; it was _my_ fault for not going with Severus to go straight to Hogwarts. No. I had to be on the stupid train so that Ronald didn't call Molly about how I did not attend Hogwarts this year- just what I wanted!

I stroll down the way, the train, was broken up into sections. It was like people obeyed these sections without even realizing it. The back was Hufflepuff's domain; it was completely and utterly filled with the squeamish, moralistic behaviors. Following up the train, I slid open another door, walking into the Ravenclaw's realm.

The Ravenclaw's were a blue tint in the walls, they were after all known for their _witty_ tables. Of course they were **hiding**behind the Gryffindor that separated them form the Slytherins. I rather prefer Ravenclaw to Gryffindor. I counted the doors quietly. "One…Two…" On the third door, I spun on my left, and opened the door it. Inside was Luna Lovegood.

Luna was a strange girl, but she wasn't all that ditzy, and tough as everyone made her out to be. Luna had a tough outer shell. She took everything anyone's ever done to her in strides. She was quiet unless she was spoken to. The girl was a pure blood. Her mother dying of some curse…

"Hello Virginia," Luna called, flashing a smile as she didn't bother to look up from the book. "I suppose you escaped to the manner over the summer?"

I smile, Luna always _knew_, "Yes… it got rather horrid at The Burrow." I slid the door shut. "You'd never guess whom I ran into." My voice was rather dull and calm as I talked with her. Her light blue eyes always looked silver to me, but after seeing the Malfoy's eyes, Luna's was nothing compared to theirs.

"Oh… was it the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Luna teased, gently, setting her book down.

I sat across from her, shrugging my shoulder. Luna wasn't crazy, and she honestly didn't believe _everything_ in the Quibber, she just acted the part. Very well I might add. Her long blonde hair was put into a braid until she got to the castle. She was always so nice to her hair…and mine.

"Yes Luna, the fearful Snorkacks got to me!" I dramatically sighed sagging in my chair, Luna laughed as the door slid open. Neither of us needed to look up as Neville Longbottom sat next to Luna. The two had been going out for some time now-since the 4th year I believe. I don't recall…

"Hello Virginia, Luna dear," Neville gave a soft kissed to Luna as he sat down leaving against his seat. "What is this I hear about Virginia getting attacked by Snorkacks?"

"Nothing-just the Moon Frogs, Neville… the _moon frogs._"

We all laughed softly. The Ravenclaw station was always nice; it wasn't disrupted, especially since I've been sitting here for the last 3 years. I had cursed several Ravenclaws, for trying to destroying several of Luna's books.

"Ah…" Neville whispered kissing Luna's cheek softly, "How was your summer Luna? Virginia?"

Luna locked eyes with me, "Seems that Virginia had to run, Neville. It ills me so…"

Neville's eyes locked with mine, "Are you all right?"

I shrug; it honestly wasn't anyone's business but mine. But Luna and Neville have watched out for me since the 2nd year. Neville had grown too; he wasn't such a sweet innocent boy either! I crack a smile at that. "Just fine Neville," I wave it off. His hair had lightened up-auburn, sweet as ever. His eyes were a brownish green. Everything about him was the same, only he was muscular-he'd work out, he was so scared after I told both Luna and him that I heard Tom in my head.

Neville stepped up… and wanted to be a brother. Not that I needed one. Fred and George was enough.

"Virginia, you mind?"

My eyes blinked several times, I guess I wasn't paying attention, in front of me, he held a bit of chocolate, on gram crackers with marshmallows, I crack a smile, moving my hand up, I touched the chocolate with my finger, and not even concentrating the chocolate started to melt. My abilities with fire were amazing.

"Not too soft right?" I pull my hand away as it barely melted.

"Excellent!"

Luna chuckled and held out her's, to which I melted completely. Neville's taste and Luna's tastes were completely different on this treat; Luna's enjoyed hers to melt, while Neville enjoyed munching it down his throat. I'm sure his grandmother wasn't such a good influence either. Having to eat all that disgusting-

"Here Virginia," Neville handed me one tasty treat as I looked at it, letting it melt more so than Neville's but not as much as Luna's, and munched at it slowly, savoring each bite. "You guys ready to go back to Hogwarts one last time?"

Neville gave a soft glance at Luna, and then at me. Luna and Neville knew before Molly that I was going to be in the advance classes. It made sure that I was in my 7th year, when I was only in my 6th. It took a _talented_ magical person to do that. And I did. Luna had thrown me a surprise party, and along with my surprise of going up a year- Neville had purposed to Luna, in the moonlight of the Room of Requirements. Luna's ring, which she still wore, was an aqua stone, encased in silver.

"Lovely dress, Virginia," Luna commented, "Green?"

I laughed softly at that inside joke. Severus had bought it for me, he was completely persistent, and he would _not_ go near red. Nor gold! So we settled on green, his own style. It was a dark forest green, darkening to black as it went down to my knees. It fit me perfectly, encasing all my womanly assets in a classical way. It showed a little cleavage and showed off my long, smooth, pale legs. It had straps to hold it in place, and he had gifted me with his own charm, "SS."

"Mmmhm," I smile, Neville laughed.

"You look rather good in Slytherin color Virginia." I lean back and cross my black heeled shoes.

"Nice charm."

I shrug, "SS?" Luna cast a curious glance at the necklace, "SS? What does that…?"

I wave it off, "It's from the person that gave me my dress…robes, and books."

Luna nodded, "Ah, your suga' daddy."

I laughed hard, Neville joining in along with me; it was nice having my friends around. "So Virginia, seriously...who is SS?"

"Nope!" I call, standing up, and going to the door. "Nu-uh, you all don't get to know." I tease and slide out of the door, "I'll be back okay? I need to go to the loo."

Both chime an "okay" as I walk out and up into the Gryffindor compartments, easily sliding along. It was nice; I can hear people talking about all the regular things. "How was summer?" "Did you get Charms for a class?" and all the regular things. I hadn't realized that the sliding door had come from behind me, until after a hand reached out, and grabbed my arm, tugging me painfully inside.

It took me only 5 seconds to realize it was Mr. Potter, when his lips touched my collar bone, and his hand trailing down my side to grip my hips. Instinct took over as I threw my elbow back into his chest, he stumbled back, and I pulled away, whipping at the saliva portion of my neck. Disgust filled me to the brink as I saw the small tent in his pants. "What do you think you are doing, Potter?!" I hiss out quietly, I didn't need to make a scene.

"What was that for?" Harry growled back, rubbing a section of his chest that I hit. Severed him right for touching me. "Ginny, you and I are dating. It is what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

I stare at him in shock. I was almost positive I had made this clear when I was in my 2nd year, when I was 12! "What are you going on about? Did you hit your head that hard?" Really…I mean… he must have lost his mind. I had shouted it straight through the roof tops when he pinned me to a corner, at The Burrow last summer.

"No." He stood up, he was a few inches taller than I, it wasn't like Blaise… or Theodore, or any of the Slytherin, whom had grown quite a bit and were about 5 to a foot taller than me! "Ginny, you're my girlfriend…"

I glared, "We went over this Potter-"

"When did you start calling me Potter? Ginny is something wrong?"

Could he get any more stupid?! "I am _not your _anything. I am not your girlfriend, Potter. I don't have any feelings for you at all, I don't want you touching me, and I _don't_ want you even thinking those ridiculous thoughts!"

MY voice was level, calm, clear and downright close to my angry pitch. My eyes watched him, stare over my form, I closed my robes and crossed my arms, and my blood was starting to heat up in the small fraction of wanting to punch him in the face.

"Green…? Why are you wearing green? You're a Gryffindor."

I roll my eyes, REALLY? I didn't notice! "Yes Harry, _green_, I didn't wear red because it clashes with my hair. I would look like an over run tomato if I wore red!" It was true. My hair had turned into the finest red shaded wine around, and if a red came in contact with it, in some horrid fashion- I looked horrid.

"Change."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I won't have any girlfriend of mine-"

"Harry James Potter I am _NOT_ your girlfriend!" That did it; I screamed it out as he stared at me. I was sure it had gotten some attention. "I will _not_ change to suit your own bloody benefits. I will _not_ dress as a bloody Gryffindor just because _you_ or _anyone_ wants me to! I will dress as I choose to!" I shoved him straight back into the wall. "I am _no one's_ possession and so help me!" My voice was close to a scream, "If you ever touch me in this manner again I _will_!" I glared, "I _**will**_ curse you to the living parts of hell and kill you myself!"

Harry stared, and his eyes darken, a low twirl twisted in my gut, warning me of danger. But this was Harry, and he wouldn't hurt me…but I've been wrong before.

"What has gotten into you?" His voice was darkening, and now I was worried. This was how Molly was before she struck me… "I've given you everything!"

I sneered, "You didn't give me an-"

I gasped as my cheek stung, I hadn't thought he'd hit me. I was quiet, my mind whirling around the simple fact that _the boy who couldn't die_, the _golden boy_ would strike me. "You should have listened Ginny, I know what is right for you. I am." He seemed happy at my silence, "We are just having a hard time. It'll be okay. Really, and we'll get through this. I knew you must feel neglected, but it'll be okay."

His arms embraced me, I froze even more. I wanted to be away. My mind was screaming _help_, but my body was completely and utterly not listening. I couldn't remember any magic; I couldn't remember any way to tap into my fire powers. My breathing was slightly rough.

"Let go of me." I whispered darkly. He was trying to hold me after he slapped me?!

"Ginny." He warned, as if I was a five year old!

"Let me go!" I shoved my arms against his, and his arms tightened. "You bastard!" I screamed out.

Another swing at me, this time I rammed my knee into his groin. I heard a painful intake of breathe and I scrambled quickly through the door, and rushed out, my hair falling around me, and hiding the bruise. I let my eyes travel straight to the floor, as I quickly rushed to the loo. I hated the fact that the only one around this stupid train just happened to be in the Slytherin section, at the very top of the train.

Clenching my jaws tightly close I blinked the furry of tears away as I slide open the door, and continued to rush on by. I was almost there. I closed my eyes, and tried to remember to breathe, I wanted nothing more than to sit somewhere and scream and lash out.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This year was supposed to be nice, easy, and let me graduate! I was supposed to be in the back, living my life with Luna and Neville, getting ready for Luna's marriage, and aiming to become that of a dark healer. Mixing and matching with things unseen and unknown. I wanted to be the potion mistress that could bring in new blood. Severus thought I had a place in it. I wouldn't ignore his suggestions. But this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be attacked by a crazed child. I wasn't-at least theoretically, in everyone's eyes- supposed to deal with _abuse_, _isolation_, _fear of dying every damn day_, and _memories of Tom Riddle_.

My life was perfectly planned out at this point. Get through 6th year, as a 7th year, escape into the known world, disappear, graduate and become a Potion Mistress, stay with Severus, and enjoy life. The attack was _NOT_ part of my life. I growl slightly as I continue to make my way through the train.

I stopped as I crashed into a solid form, and fell back. My eyes shot straight open and caught a flash of black, silver and green blur. Arms were encircled around my waist protectively-and I gasped slightly at a shock, it was as if I was blasted with lightning… lightning reflexes. The arms brought me to a stand. I let loose a soft breathe, and felt my heart thud quicker in my chest. If it was even possible…it reminded me of when I had that small childish crush in my first year on Harry James Potter. It disgusted me to remember that feeling…but this one was more intense. Needier… more… more filling. As if I wanted this to continue-

"Virginia?" Asked a soft, worried voice, it was the same voice from about a week ago.

"I'm okay." I mutter and turn my face away, trying to untangle myself from his arms. But every time I moved, it was like shocks would stop me. I didn't want him to catch the mark on my face. It was already embarrassing to have run into him. "Let me go." It seemed I was saying this phrase a lot.

"Virginia." He called now, firmly, as his hand took my chin in a loose, gentle gesture. Once more, it was a dull, sooth shock, almost as if _begging_ me to cooperate…and I did.

I closed my eyes as he twisted my head to stare at him. I could hear a low grow vibrate from his chest, and I open my eyes, and stared into the dark blue. "Who did this?" He hissed, it sounded almost cat like-there it was again…that unmistakable yellow-but this time… I swear it was cat like- that was in his eyes like last time. "Virginia, who dared to hit you?"

I shiver against him; his voice was low, dark, seductive, and even more lushes than before. His expensive light cologne was making me smashed. "It's nothing…Zabini-" I rethought that at a growl, "Blaise." The growling stopped. "I'm okay... I just need to get to the loo, and then back to Luna and Neville."

His gaze was apprehensive, "You got injured coming up here." That wasn't a question. It was a statement, I couldn't respond. "You won't tell me… so it was someone close to you. Or someone that you don't fancy to get in a dilemma." Was he allowed to make this sort of deduction from me barely being in his presence?" I glare at him, and he gave a slow smirk, it seemed he was trying not to frighten me. But he wasn't… it was alluring, it was fascinating… it made me feel as if more than a few people in my life cared.

"So tell me Virginia… who hurt you?"

I sigh, "Blaise-" I rethought this quickly. I couldn't stand in the middle of the hall where everyone could see. And I can't just _stand anywhere. _I know that all the compartments for Slytherin are taken up. So that left one place. "Come with me to the loo, and stop being so smug." I glared at his amused expression, "I'll tell you if you keep it quiet." Slytherin men were quiet the secrete keepers- but they could also lead to possessive natures, even worse than a dog with its favorite toy…or meal.

He deliberated for less than half a second, as he turned, and lead me to the bathroom, holding the door open, he let me enter first as he did next. I move and sigh, the place was still as small as ever. Barely could fit two people and I need to sit down. My legs were shaking again. The anger and pain was still spiraling in my body, and it was only affecting my legs… I guess that's better than it affecting my whole body.

As if he read my mind, he lifted me up-as if I was only two pounds, instead of 125- and placed me on the sink. I stared at him, and he stared back, his eyes not moving. I close my eyes, arranging myself into a more comfortable position I reach for my wand, but Blaise beats me to it.

The more I hang around him-which is only my second time-it seemed he was getting quicker with what I need…what I expected. It was almost as if he was fast, like a cougar…a leopard. His eyes analyzing everything I ever did, every move-every breathe.

"May I?"

I shrug and watch as his feather light touches-once again giving me wonderful, pleasurable shocks- glide over my bruised cheek, I had to hold back a gasp, because every time his fingers touched my skin, it felt as if I was being shocked, lightly-but it was constant. Every touch, every feel, it was stimulating, and rather scrumptious...

I bring myself to the present; his touch wasn't supposed to make me, a woman of fire, and a woman of knowledge quiver in desire. It just wasn't supposed to happen. Slowly, I felt the mend of my cheeks. The muscles quake and give to his command as it builds and fixes to what it once was. I could barely hear the soft whispers-

"Take off the robe."

I didn't bother to argue, and undid the button dropping the robe around me, exposing my shoulders, neck, and already bruising arm.

"Hm… green suits you well, Red." He pointed out, seductively waving his long thin fingers towards my dress. "You should wear that color more often. You look very appetizing." He whispered gently into the small-almost nonexistence space. He was now in between my legs, healing me. But I wanted more contact…more-

"You're red… Red." He smirked and brushed his electric lips over my cheek, "Are you thinking about something?" He slides his hand over my arm, I gasped this time, I couldn't keep it in when his electric touch. He was _electricity_ to the finest. I honestly don't know how he does it…

"Something," I say softly, my eyes looking straight into his, he whispers a spell again, that I can't hear. Even this close to him, and I feel the bruise already vanishing.

"Hmm… and what may this something be?" Blaise whispers.

I smile slowly, "I'm sure you'd like to know."

"Maybe a prize can help hm?"

My eyes flash in curiosity. A slytherin willing to give-meant he was willing to part with anything. I hum slightly and drawl my robe back, but I was stopped by his hand resting on my shoulder, he moved it into my hair, twirling it into curls. I let out a slow breathe to remind myself I needed to breathe.

"Depends what the prize is." He drawled amusedly, his eyes glimmered in joy, and that cat like characteristic seemed to be gone.

"What's the prize?" I ask amusedly and slowly I lean towards him, gripping the sink tighter.

He chuckled and took a deep breath, "Oh Red… you are going to drive me crazy."

I smirk and slowly slide down his body, sink, and stand, leaving my robe on the sink. "Maybe that's what I want Mr. Zabini?" I draw slowly, my temper far forgotten. This was _much_ more fun. "Maybe I want to drive you completely insane."

He growled and soon his lips were on mine, and I tell you now… Potter, Dean, Seamus…

Sparks were flying, as I reach up, and entangle my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I part my lips as he bite into my bottom lip. As soon as my mouth opened, no more coherent thoughts were possibly able to form. His tongue was swirled, and experience seemed to lead his way as he explored my mouth. My tongue only clashed with him for a few minutes-or hours- until I gave in to his tempting, and sinful tongue and lips.

He pulled away and soon after I had to gasp to breathe, my lungs aching to have oxygen. His smirk was back as he tugged my head back slightly. His lips were soon on my neck, tasting, biting, and sucking over it. I moan bracing myself against the sink. I shiver as ever so often, he would flick his tongue over a part of my neck, and right after a high voltage would rocket through me to my very core.

"Maybe, Red, I want you to please," He chuckled and continued down to the cleavage I had shown, and latched firmly into place, and I was sure I would have a hickey. "Both of us… Draco and myself."

My eyes soon locked with his, but as soon as I looked, he had fixed his appearance, and walked straight through the door. Leaving me completely and utterly surprised, and unpleased. I move and close the loo's door.

Was this happening? Did Blaise Zabini admit to wanting me?...

* * *

**PosionSeductress:** Ahh… the lovely chapter is done. I was excited as I got out of school this week. So with people already urging me to push into school, I decided a little meeting with Blaise would help everyone out. A little teaser with what could happen. Now. A little side note. My updating, as you all know, people could become curious with how long I'll take with a chapter, correct? AT the button of my profile, I have started an "updating" chart. Showing you how far along the story actually is until completion. At another note, I may not have another chapter up until late next week. Depending how the next few days play out…At that note. Thank you all for reviewing, and adding to the alert.

Thanks To:

**Snowfire81**:  
You'll have to be a little patient and wait until the next chapter-where Draco will be stalking into the count. I hope this little bit of Blaise/Ginny left you wanting more. I have hurriedly typed away at this chapter just for you. I realized that Draco needed to make an entrance-and as you reminded me. I will have him in, and sealed next chapter.

**Slytheringrl17**:  
How was this to help you find out what is going on? Thank you for your review.

**Veronica**:  
My dear, I am sorry to say I was not able to make it to Hogwarts. But I have made it so the next chapter will be filled with Hogwarts event. I've added a Blaise/Ginny. I promise you things will be picking up. I've planned the next 2 chapters ahead. So hang in there with me.

**Emorocks91**:  
Thank you for your review. Poor Virginia indeed. Let's add a little _bright_ light into her life… or dark.

Keep review people.


	4. Could Today Be Any Worse

1000 Words

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Could Today Be Any Worse

* * *

"_A word to the wise is infuriating." – Hunter. S. Thompson_

* * *

My mind was swirling, still with Blaise's hot kiss. What could it be to me… what was I suppose to think now? Frustration and confusion were not emotions I enjoy-unless I did that to others- but here I was, walking towards the entrance hall, listening to the annoying voices call and ring. We had just arrived about half an hour ago, and I hadn't even caught sight of Mr. Zabini or his boyfriend, the infamous, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Both were supposedly bonded at the hips-at least so rumors foretold-but I've seen Blaise twice and both were without Malfoy. Then again, rumors are rumors, they aren't always true, nor were they always false.

"Virginia," Neville smiled at me charmingly as we both sat, fluidly united. "Do you see that teacher over there…?"

My eyes traveled quickly to where Severus Snap was sitting, he glanced my way, before his eyes traveled down, and caught sight of his insignia. He smirked, and nodded his head unhurriedly before his eyes landed back at _his_ table. Next to him, however, was a woman of tan complexion, and was downright breathtaking.

"Is that…?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah, it's the new Dark Arts teacher. From what Gryffindor is saying, she's a death Eater."

I snorted, my eyes stilling on the woman. She had raven black hair…almost purple and blue shine. Her eyes were a violet, dark violet. Pale, pink lips, she seemed older, not as old as McGonagall, or Madam Hooch, but definitely around Severus's age. Interesting as that is… "Ex. Death Eater, Neville, the war is no longer upon us." I reprimand gently, "They would be the best defense, someone that can do the dark arts like second nature."

"Yeah… you would know right, Virginia?"

I flash a smile, "Course." My eyes were still distracted, I couldn't complete analyze her. This new Dark Art's teacher…She seemed graceful, mannered, uncaring, strict…I gasp quietly as her eyes lock with mine, '_Hello Miss. Weasley. I've heard quite a bit about you._' This _could not_ be happening; no one had been able to get into my head since- '_Since Professor Snape taught you?_' Her voice was a soft melody, not as hard or rough as anyone would believe. 'Voldemort_ talked highly about you… I'd rather like to test that. Even Severus seems to think you have a valuable…talent in this art. The way you watch and analyze tells me you could be good at this... It will be rather interesting to see you in class, Miss. Weasley Until then._'

"Virginia?"

I blinked several times, tearing my eyes away from the teacher, "Sh." My nerves were on end, and I glanced at Neville now. "Luna made it to her seat?"

"Yeah, the sorting hat is starting." Neville looked rather confused, and I give a soft smile, before turning and picking up my glass of pumpkin juice and drinking it. It seemed the house of Hufflepuff was growing… followed by Ravenclaw. It seemed Gryffindor and Slytherin were gaining as much as they were losing…that was something new.

I look over, and two seats were empty. "Ginny!"

Sighing quietly- I knew that voice- twisted my head; I look down the table, only a seat away from me, but at least away from me, was Ronald, glaring daggers at me. "What are you looking at? Don't tell me you're into those Slytherin now?"

Neville reached and took my hand, holding it tightly. "Ronald, it's nothing. Don't you know it's rude to talk when we're supposed to be listening?" I twisted my head again and looked up at the sorting hat.

"_**Should be in…Ravenclaw**_!"

It seemed the teachers were noticing the growth of the two groups and therefore the lack of growth in the others. McGonagall didn't seem so happy actually…Severus does though. Go figure.

The last of the students sat down, cheerfully and annoyingly happy…ugh, why was everything so damn cheerful?

"You have that face again." Chuckled Neville quietly, I glare at him, as Dumbledore stood from his seat. His long white beard-that I suddenly have the urge to dye-was starting his speech.

"Hello and welcome Students of Hogwarts. For those of you that are new, I am glad you have made it." His deep, old tone wore out as his mystic ways were enrapturing new magic…the new youth of our kind. "As for our old students, welcome back, the dark that has haunted us for so long has been lifted. And Hogwarts may breathe again!" Most students erupted into cheer. Neville sat there, rubbing my hand as I watched dully at the scene of affection, joy and enthusiasm. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless accompanied by a teacher." Dumbledore's gaze landed on this table, and I shrugged. If you've warned us once, I'm sure he's warned us 100 times by now. "We have a new teacher of the dark arts, Ms. Nightshade." She sighed and nodded as everyone once again seemed to have confirmed their own stupid rumors.

"Now let the feast begin!"

With magic, the food appeared and the feast began. Random food, from chicken, turkey, to cakes, and sweets….I really don't feel like eating.

"Virginia, you should eat." Neville pointed out, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Luna won't be happy if you don't eat. And if she isn't happy, it isn't going to be on you but on _me_." I laugh quietly, and agree to eat slightly; it wasn't like anything horrid could happen right?

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

It was the same old drill, go up the stairs, follow the head boy or girl up the way, and follow the prefects into the dorm. Tradition… I didn't mind, of course… just this tradition was annoying. I doubt a huge crowd of the same students needed to be lead. I could understand why, of course, the first years, but couldn't they just split them up? Allow the older kids to go ahead, and then allow the first years with the prefects to follow?

I stare up at the ceiling hearing my roommates already asleep. I would be as well… but I worry about those nightmares… Tom keeps coming back. If Tom keeps returning… does that mean he's still alive? I let out a sigh, as my eyes flutter close and soon…I hear the call…**his** call…

_"Virginia," Tom whispers into my ear, I shiver as I turn._

_"Tom… Tom I don't understand." I frown, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be dead, and I was supposed to be getting better._

_"Of course you don't." He replied gently, "But that's okay… even a witch like yourself can't figure this one out." He moved and sat down, against the book shelves. This was the library this time. "Nothing makes since… you are so naïve-"_

_"Stop playing games!"_

_He smirks at me… and I know I'm losing the game. "Virginia… Virginia, you're __**in**__ my world now."_

_I stare…I'm afraid to awaken, because he might have done something… I'm afraid to stay, because of what he can do. What I know he can do… I gave up all notions of Tom Riddle when I was with Severus… so why is he back to haunt me? _

_"It's real isn't it Ginny?"_

_"Don't call me that!" I hiss, "You know I hate that name. Why do you call me that?" _

_He laughs at me, and is suddenly behind me. Dreams are suppose to be your world; nothing is supposed to make you afraid-but I'm afraid. I know when I wake up, if I make him angry… I'll be bruised. If I die in this world... my body won't make it in the real world._

_"This is real to… Virginia." He touched my face, and now we're in the bathroom… the entrance to the chamber of secrets. I flinch at the sight. Blood lingers on the mirror, Potter's body lay somewhere off to the side, bleeding… I know he's dead. And I know that Tom made me do it. Ronald's off to the side, head in a toilet, he was drowned… he was in my way. I close my eyes. But the darkness wasn't long, because a short scream entered my ears, as I open my eyes… hanging from the ceiling, by her own-_

_"This is what you dream about at night."_

_"No…I want them dead. I'll admit that, but I don't want to kill them-I'm not a murderer!" _

_"Aren't you?" Tom whispered into my ear, "You've killed chickens for me, you've slain death eaters, and you've taken out magical creatures. All because you needed to kill." It wasn't true. I did it for safety- "You sure about that Virginia? Safety…? You think you did that because you were afraid for your life?" _

_Tom's in front of me now, gripping my chin tightly, as I stare into his eyes. I want to wake up! _

_"I'm not done with you yet, my dear Virginia." _

_I shove away from him; my wand is taken from me. I already know. I have wandless magic, but I know that it won't stop him… my mind-his realm… Severus… I need him to stop this._

_"You're not going to him, Virginia." His voice is darker, and I know he's changing. I look at him, backing away, there he stands, in his dark cloak, his skin pale, and slim… he's to near death. So why can't I be left alone?_

_"I'll kill him." I watch, and cry out when he grabs me roughly. There isn't a use to call for help… I'm alone again…_

_"That's right my precious…" He whispers softly into my ear, while holding me against the wall, his hand trailing down my side. "No one can save you. No one can stop you from killing everyone around."_

_"I won't… I __**won't**__ Tom."_

_I feel him smiling, as he runs his hand through my hair, "Are you so sure… All those spells in your mind, and you don't think you can accidently let one lose?"I shrink back, I couldn't lose control. "What's wrong Virginia? Didn't you think about that? What if you black out again?"_

_"That was you!" I scream, "It was all you! You! You! You!" I don't want to believe that… I don't want to believe the people I love can die by my hands… I wouldn't kill them. I wouldn't kill them. "It's your fault your dead! It's your fault that you died by him! It's your fault that innocent lives paid the price!" I scream again and again, over and over… I want to believe that. "It's your fault!"_

_But he laughs… he's laughing… please make him _stop_. "Human nature, with power, Virginia, makes people use it. It corrupts people." He moves his hand over my cheek, and then down to my neck, his grip tightens there. "Corruption happens all the time. I embraced it, lived by it. And I was feared by the world." He snickers at that. "Corruption is a powerful pull, Virginia; you've faced it several times. Every day because you're stupid brother can't stop. You are still so naive…"I watch him wearily. My neck is starting to hurt… but I don't stop him. "You think that if you walk away, they'll leave you alone? You think for one moment, that they'll leave all because you're an adult?" He places kisses on my neck. "You are a fool. More of a fool than I gave you credit for." I shiver at his cold touch. _

_"I'll show you, what can happen, Virginia. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't harm people."_

_I watch him now, "What…?"_

_He's smirking. "Time to get up Virginia…"_

_"Tom!"_

"Tom!" I sit up and pant, my roommates are already gone. I'm shaking…

Letting out a breath, I look at the clock on the night stand, 6:50. I probably should just miss breakfast… class starts at 7:30. I didn't need food to get to my class… but what did he mean?

I frown, and quickly dress in the school uniform. Tossing on my robes' quickly, I glance at the mirror and frown. A faint bruise is there, lining my neck where he had strangled me. Sighing, I pull my robe tighter against me and rush down to the dungeons. Tom was getting more and more dominate… if he continued. I might even lose control. I hadn't realized I made it down here, it seemed only moments-

"Virginia?"

I look at Severus, wearily and tired. He rushes me into the potions room. I'm too tired to even bother with my regular teases.

"What's wrong?"

"Tom." It was an easy answer; I sag against a desk and close my eyes, tipping my head back. Hoping that by chance I'd wake up from this mess and it was all just a nightmare. "He came back… I'm …" I feel a light touch cross down my neck. I'm sure he saw the mark that Tom gave me.

"This is from him?"

"Yes."

"How long as this been going on?"

"A few months…It's only been getting this… physical the last few weeks." He nods, "Each time I see him, it's the same issue Severus. But last night..." _I'll show you, what can happen, Virginia. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't harm people._ Could he… would he attack someone? Could he attack someone? "Severus… I think… I'm not sure… but I think Tom is still holding onto something… his spirit isn't letting go…and… I'm not sure who he can hurt."

"I'll handle it Virginia, go to class, the bell is about to ring… I'm sure some of your friends are searching for you."

I leave, holding my books to me, and walk out of the Dungeons. Would Tom attack someone alive? Could he attack someone alive? No… No, Tom wouldn't make idle threats, but he _was_ dead. Potter wouldn't have screwed that up. He may not have been a dream boat, or the Mr. Polite-everything-is-going-to-be-fine… but he killed Tom. It was that easy… that simple.

I wandered out of dungeon; this just was not going to be my day…

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

I walk into class, as the bell rang, and look around. I let out a breath…stress was not going to help me.

"Hello Virginia," A smooth, calm, amused voice sounded behind me-it was _too_ amused…almost crazy.

A soft smile lit my face; I could put that voice with a face. "Hello Theodore." Spinning around I glance at him, before moving over to the desks, which stood in their normal format. No one was here yet. McGonagall was not here-which was unusual… not even a trace of her cat form. "I haven't seen you for a week."

He chuckled, and looped an arm around my shoulder; I glance over at him from the corner of my eyes, as he leads us to a couple of seats. "Well, I had business to attend, dearest Virginia." Theodore smirked as if it was an inside joke. "If I had known you would miss my company, I would have tried to have met with you again." He winked, his golden brown eyes watching me in crazed amusement. I just laughed softly. Students were pouring in now, and I sat, on the outside, next to the wall, on the last row. Theodore opted for the wall seat. I didn't mind, but it seemed with a few glances from the fellow Gryffindors, that I would be expecting an act of rampage from Ronald.

"Hmm…so much talking," Theodore whispered, leaning against the desk in front of us, lying on one hand as he watched me. "No wonder Pan was a little angry with me."

My brown eyes locked with his interestingly, "Miss. Parkinson?"

Theodore nodded, "Pansy, you shouldn't call her, her full name… she rather despises her last name." He just laughed when I gave him a baffled look. "Personal reasons." I just nodded "I didn't know you were in here, Virginia. Taking advance classes?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Yes… you see, I didn't feel like bothering with classes-which I already know what to expect from- so I was moved up. Headmaster Dumbledore seems to have agreed with me on such a position." Theodore's crazed look grew… was that even a good thing? "The teachers should have been informed earlier… but I have no idea. I wasn't at breakfast-"

"That's right… why weren't you?" I was sure my face paled a little as I glanced forward, the students were settled and McGonagall was in.

"Personal…" was all I could get out before McGonagall walked into class. McGonagall stared at me before nodding her head. Class started…

"Hello everyone and welcome to Transfigurations. This is 7th year, so we shouldn't have a problem. You all are here because you have elected to not find yourselves and idiots. Now, take out your wands. We will be going over the basic spells, and from there we will…"

My mind seemed to wander after that. McGonagall was a serious teacher… but what would it matter? Transfiguration was only useful for stealth.

"Now, point your wand at the object on your desks." McGonagall waved her hand, I watched as a small rock sat on each desk. "And do the _Avifors_."

I blankly pulled out my wand and muttered the spell, precisely with the wand movement- "_Avifors_!"

Theodore was not far behind, he barely even moved his wand-which was almost the same movement as mine-and the rock was soon changed into a flock of birds. I gave a fitting smile. "I wasn't aware you were good in this class."

"My favorite." He responded easily, his voice smooth and calm, as if he was in peace.

"Untransfiguration." The flock of birds, soon returned to the stone, McGonagall seemed rather pleased, as the spell uttered to change both went on.

Theodore nudged me, my eyes move over and I stop as he had transformed something into a rose. A simple white rose. "I told you I wanted to give you a gift from earlier… for the trail."

My eyes wander straight up as McGonagall seemed too preoccupied with yelling at a student for only able to change half of the rock to a flock of birds… "You didn't need to." I respond carefully, as I lift my left hand and take the rose.

"If I did, I wouldn't have done it." He responded in a bored fashion, "You would think you'd know Slytherin." I gave a critical look at him, "We Slytherin do not do as we are expected. We do what we want."

I shake my head as class continued…

"Virginia?" Theodore began, but the bell rang.

"Hm?" I stood grabbing my stuff and then turned-but he was no longer there. I blinked annoyed as I walked out of class quietly.

I ended up not having to go far, because History of Magic was soon there, Hermione absolutely finds this class _enjoyable_. I only have to take it this year... I was able to avoid it last year.

Moving I sat in the back, as Professor Binns barely seemed to notice that the class had not begun yet. I glance around; most were Ravenclaw students. It was rather amusing, seemingly as Slytherin seemed to take this class, and then the rest of the students.

I glance over, as I see Pansy with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe there. They sat a few seats down from me.

Pansy was supposedly Draco Malfoy's ex. Or fiancé, until of recently. The Parkinson's were almost doomed for Azkaban if I hadn't done my trail phase. I sigh quietly as the lecture began. I close my eyes.

_"Virginia Molly Weasley," The prosecutor watched, I had ruined his case so far, and I couldn't help but be highly amused by that. I sat in my gold and crimson robes as I manipulated the outcome. It was the Malfoy's trail this time. Theodore was only a moments ago, Mr. Lucius Malfoy seemed rather surprised, as did his lawyer-but… I wouldn't let him go to jail. This way… I would have a debt with a Malfoy… one that I knew would-or could… save me from the wretched family I was living in._

_"You are sure, that Mr. Malfoy did nothing to you?"_

_I slowly sigh and lean forward, covering my face in an act distain, "Mr. Wilson." I said softly… tiredly, the jury was giving in, I was known as Ronald Weasley's little sister. I had fought in the war, and was supposedly Harry Potter's girlfriend. This had earned me much sway in any and all political forms. And it would help again, in the justice field. "Mr. Malfoy was doing what he could to protect his family." I answer, and I look over at him, his grey eyes locking with mine for a moment, before I looked at the jury. "My family has always taught me to protect our family .Family is very important to us Weasleys." I remind everyone, with a firm notion. "Mr. Malfoy was fighting Voldemort- was _with _the death eaters so his wife, and his son would not be hurt. I don't know about anyone else. But my father would do the same for my mother and his children. I don't see why-just because Mr. Malfoy was caught. Why should it have any more meaning than those that have escaped? It isn't his fault that not everyone could be protected…" I bit my lip, pulling tears into my eyes. The jury flew into sympathy. I bow my head slightly, and breathe._

_"Not everyone was saved… some of my friends were killed. I watched them die in my arms Mr. Wilson… I couldn't imagine what the Malfoy's would suffer if he had lost his wife, or child."_

_Mr. Wilson bristled and walked away, sitting back down, as the Malfoy's lawyer stood up. Seemingly more confident. _

_"You say that they protected their own family, like you, and your family would…correct?" I nod my head; he had better not screw this up. I had given him a light sympathy, and with the money they had, had probably bribed the jury. They would win the case. "So what you are saying is that the Malfoys are the victims, just as your family was, and many other families. Many families that have tried to fight off the dark lord." I once again nodded my head, as a tear fell. I would need to drink heavily after this. I hated crying… and THIS was not helping. "Are you all right, Miss. Weasley? You seem a little upset."_

_I gave a short smile, "I am fine… I just… the war has taken a toll on every family out there… and those that tried to protect and shelter their family shouldn't be punished." _

_The Malfoy's attorney nodded his head, and sat down, I was quickly dismissed… not soon after, was the verdict announced. "Not Guilty."_

_I had walked out, and stayed by the empty hall, the reports were making quick work, as if they were in a feeding frenzy. _

_"How could you?" Granger snapped, with Potter and My Family behind her. Molly was giving me a dark look, as Arthur shook his head, and walked away, already going back to work. The ministry would need him to handle the press. _

_"How could I, what, Hermione." I whispered softly as I stare at her. She didn't get to answer as Molly slapped me across the face. _

_"How could you defend the Malfoys?!" She hissed quietly, "They tainted you and you-"_

_My mind slowly started to blank as I watch in quiet disaster. Ronald had said that to Molly… and Hermione had said that to Ronald… Harry sat there with a furious look as he walked away, Ronald, and soon Hermione followed, all glaring at me angrily._

_Feeling the slight pain in my cheek, I turn and look out the window, pulling my hair to cover my face._

_"Miss. Weasley." A cold, calm voice spoke from behind._

_Turning slightly, I see the elder Mr. Malfoy, the press already moving on, to try and get the story published first. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy." I gave a short smile, "I am glad you are not in Azkaban." _

_"Why?"_

_I blink slowly, and watch as confusion, and a sort of soft anger filled his face. "Why not?" I respond, gently. "Your wife misses you. Your son needs you… is that not enough? Have not enough mistakes been made by the war?" _

_His eyes darkened slightly, "You want something."_

_I laugh softly at that, and turn looking out the window. "I ask for nothing." Silence filled the air, as his cane hit the floor. "I only wanted you to be released… into your wife's custody. Mrs. Malfoy has been trying, __**hard**__, to find a way for you to get out. The ministry would not budge." A soft breath was filled into lungs…but it was not mine. But his. "She's a very strong woman and I look up to her for that. To stand by you through all the gossip, all the lies. I think she deserved something for all of her troubles. And the only thing I would-or could- give back to such a model, is the one thing she has been wanting home for some time. You." I look in the corner of my eyes, glancing over and seeing the blonde rich hair of Narcissa Malfoy. She stayed back, with her son, Draco Malfoy._

_Narcissa was beautiful. Her blonde hair was not like her son or husband. Not as pale, not as snowy. It was pinned and fell back; her light blue eyes watched me in a somewhat thankful expression. She was dressed in Slytherin color-it seemed Slytherin would always be Slytherin. No matter how old or how young. She was also slim… but she did have some muscle… it seemed Ms. Narcissa-the Veela- was still and always will be a strong force to deal with._

_Draco was different. He was dressed in black slacks, and a white shirt, his dress robe was in slytherin color. The lean muscles were barely hidden underneath any of his attire from the years of doing Quidditch. His deep, light opal eyes blazed as he watched me. His long silver-almost white-blonde hair lay over his shoulder. Just like his father-almost. But Draco seemed much more graceful, much more lethal than his father. His eyes were pure silver… shimmering silver. _

_"Virginia."_

_I blink and turn again, facing him slightly, hiding the red-going to be bruise- cheek. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"I freeze slightly, as his cane went up and pulled to face me completely… _

"_This is…" Dark grey eyes watched carefully, "Hm… seems like no one was supporting your decision. Miss. Virginia." _

_I shrug and step back more against the window. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you are one of the most evil people located in the world. Would it surprise you?" I laugh softly at that. "Your family is waiting for you." _

_"Hm…it seems… I am in… your debt." I watch him slightly amused, "Do call if you need anything. This isn't something I like to keep."_

_I just smirk, "I will not use the debt easily, Mr. Malfoy… but don't worry about it. I'm not like any other…" I turn and walk away, quietly and easily. Hearing the dim chuckling as I return home-_

The bell rang and I groaned quietly, my eyes opening. I grab my stuff and head to my next hour, yawning quietly, as I reached the class. Neville and I had Herbology…

I smile slightly as I reach Herbology. Neville was sitting in the back, waving to me. I move gracefully there as I smile, sitting down next to him. "Hey."

"You know Ronald's pissed off?"

I blink curiously as I drop my stuff, "Oh really?" Neville smirked as he sat in his chair. "And what does he have to be angry about this time?"

Neville shrugged as he looked up-Professor Sprout was running around on her short legs- "Something about being too friendly with a fellow Death Eater?" I roll my eyes as Neville chuckled, class began.

"Theodore is not a death eater. The war is over." Neville nodded, grinning like a mad dog, "What?!" I hissed quietly. Professor Sprout was talking.

"You. Talking about Slytherins on a first name bases… No wonder Ronald is mad." I shrug as Professor Spout goes over the regular rules. I seem to completely forget she takes things easy. "So what are you going to do?"

I shrug, "Not sure...live through it. I have Potions next… so that will be interesting."

Neville could only laugh as class continued… but with him by my side; it seemed even more hurried. It made me a little annoyed that in Herbology, Neville could best me-sometimes-I grin as he nudged me, the bell went off.

"Did class just..?"

"Yeah, Virginia, you're a little late today." Neville pointed out, before handing me a cupcake from his robes. I grin softly taking it I unwrap the wrapping, not at all surprised that Neville had mastered some spell to not let food become smashed, and start to eat it quickly as we walk together. I would be in the dungeons next, and if I hadn't eaten, Severus would not be happy… not one bit. "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

I hummed lightly as I walked along, eating away at the cupcake, "Nightmare." I yawn again as we make it to the entrance of the dungeon, "You have Dark Arts; tell me how that goes, all right? Ms. Nightshade should be an interesting teacher." I point out, smiling, "Meet up with Luna later hm? I don't think she'll be happy if you don't see her." I chuckle as I make it down the cold, dungeons. Hufflepuffs have quit, for the simple fact that they dislike Severus.

Most Ravenclaw have all ready left Potions as well… Gryffindor was always against Slytherin… and that was never boring… just tiring.

Yawning again, I crush my hand, letting the flames of my blood power eat away at the rest of the trash before opening it, letting the junk fall to dust. I twirl into class and watch, in annoyance as Ronald, Potter, and Granger stare as I walk in. How did they make it in here before me?

"Ginny!" Ronald snaps, standing in his chair. The Slytherin aren't here yet…how odd. "What is this that I heard? Huh?!"

I yawn again- I must be tired- and watch Ronald calmly, "What did you hear Ronald? I've been minding my business for class."

Hermione frowned at that, I dug my nails into my palm to keep from laughing. Hermione is the _brightest_ witch of her time. Of course, I am the _brightest_ witch of my time, not that anyone would notice. At least not until this year, she hadn't gotten the chance to jump a grade or graduate early, she had only been staying with the golden trio, earning the title of 'know it all.'

"Nott-What did you do with Nott huh!"

I feel the familiar flower in my robe, my hand instantly reached in there, gently coating the rose petal. "Nott is in my Transfigurations." I state, side stepping past the door, as people walk in. "He is good at the subject. I don't see what is wrong with him being good at Transfiguration." I mention, walking up the stairs to the back of the class. As much as I enjoyed talking to my brother, I didn't want his stupidity rubbing off on me.

"Ginny!"

I bite my lip hard trying to remind myself, that he is my brother… of course, most don't call me Ginny anymore… for very…_very_ bloody good reasons! "Yes. Ronald?" I snap, sitting down, I hadn't realized that we were getting attention. Severus stayed hidden in his ingredient room, allowing me to vent easily. He'd probably enter if Ronald got out of hand.

"Come sit here!"

I blink slowly, purposely letting my stuff on the desk. I watch as he turned a slight indigo. "Why?" It was innocent, and easy. "I can do my lesson from here, too, Ronald." Easy, simple, how hard was that? I didn't need to be under his watchful eye.

"Ginny, you're being unreasonable." Said a snobby, annoying, feminine, tiresome tone to I. Hermione and I really didn't see eye to eye. Not that we ever would. She was to bloody annoying… annoying, snobby, and to damn nosey for her own good.

"I'm not being irrational." I bite back, annoyed, as I took my seat, "Nothing happened between Nott and I." I narrow my eyes more, "And even if something _did _happen, it isn't your business."

"I thought we had something special Virginia!" A mocking, crazed tone entered the room, echoing in the dungeon as Mr. Theodore Nott entered dramatically. I held back a smile, some relief washing over me. "Don't we have something special?"

I blink slowly, trying to figure out what to say, but shrug, I guess I could play along, "I'm sorry… you see, my bother here thinks you and I are together."

Potter's green eyes narrow dangerous close to slit. "Ginny this isn't time to play. You're my girlfriend-"

"I am **not** your blasted girlfriend!"

"_What_ is going on here?" A cold voice sneered, everyone quieted in surprise as Draco Malfoy appeared at the door. Draco had long white snow colored hair that danced around him-giving him a look of a Greek god. His black-with slytherin colored-robe was hovering, at his graceful cat like turn into the class. His shimmering silver eyes locked onto the mess that was the class. His pale skin looked a tint of blue… his high cheek bones standing out. "This is the first bloody day and the _hero_ trio cannot stay out of trouble."

A dark chuckle erupted next to him, "Calm down, love." Blaise…

I blink as Theodore had already taken a seat in front of me. Just to annoy Potter…it seemed to be working because Potter's eyes were twitching. I gave a soft grin.

"What is it to you, Malfoy?" Hissed Potter angrily, "You aren't in charge of this class. The only reason you are out here, in Hogwarts is 'cuz your father bribed the jury!" They seemed to have forgotten that I had been the wild card.

Draco gave a leisure shrug, he had completely ignored Potter half way through 6th year for the simple fact their bickering held nothing to him anymore. "Neither are you," His dark, seductive, cold, masculine tone said, his eyes gliding over the class quickly, before locking with my eyes. "And you forget… we had a little _support_..." He drawled lazily. I shiver, sitting down in my chair. My heart was beating wildly… how **could** a look make me feel like this? Something was definitely wrong with me. It must be the hormones.

Draco was much more muscular than when I saw him at the trail, he had worked out more. Something even deeper seemed to have changed. His body was lethal-huge-intimidating… how easy it seemed it would be for him, now to disrupt the natural order of Hogwarts. His pale hand held Blaise's hand… the tan skin and the white skin seemingly mixing and glowing.

"Ginny!" I blink again, holding back a blush as I watch Ronald's face turn a deep purple, his ears turning red. "Get your ass down here!"

"_Mr_. _Weasley_" A dark sinister sneer broke out from the front of the class.

Blaise had already made his way up-surprisingly without my notice-to sit next to me. Pansy sitting next to Theodore, as Draco sat next to Blaise, his amusement danced clearly in his eyes as Severus gave a detention to Ronald. I feel my lip twitch, and can't help but snicker silently at the obvious displeasure it was for him to receive such a thing _this_ early in the year. Molly was not going to be happy.

Granger gave me a glare as she sat promptly in her seat, Potter sitting next to her, with a bit of whispered pleas-I was sure it was pleas- to get him to calm down. Ronald sat down, perfectly embarrassed at such a show this early in the year. Sitting below Draco and Blaise was Gregory and Vincent, each laughing in their seats.

"Now," Severus sneered at the class, the Gryffindor jerked back, and I shook my head quietly from where I was seated.

"Some courage, you Gryffindors have."

I moved my eyes to the corner, it was Pansy whom had talked, her eyes narrowed on me. I didn't blink. Shrugging my shoulders in boredom I watch as Severus tells us all what is going to happen. "Is there a reason, Miss. Parkinson, that you would address me in the middle of class?" I retort, "You have Mr. Nott right next to you, why don't you give _him_ some attention and not me. It would keep his mouth shut." I grin as Theodore flashed me a smirk.

Blaise chuckled, "Red, you should be careful. You're in the snake's den now."

I shrug, weary at that. Slytherins don't talk without gaining some type of information. "You only have a den because of Professor Snape."

Draco leaned forward, tipping his head towards me, his face filled with an emotion I wasn't sure… it looked almost like amusement. "And how would you know about that, little lion?"

I kept quiet as Severus glanced up at us. He seemed purely amused, and hid his smirk. I bit back a groan. _Today is not my day._

* * *

**PosionSeductress:** I am rather sorry about the late update, everyone. I have worked a few nights, and have completed this chapter! I had to do some major changes… I didn't like how the chapter progressed. A full 12 pages, to my lovely reviewers, and readers, I hope this wasn't a disappointment. I hadn't originally wanted to show Draco in this chapter- but I decided that with the wait I have made you all endure…Draco Lucius Malfoy has arrived!

**Thank you to:**

**Snowfire81:** My first review for the last chapter. Thank you for your compliments. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Xpeachykeen:** I'm glad your curiosity has lead you to my story. But when Blaise had said: I want to please you ... both of us ... Draco and myself." It was not a grammar mistake. It literally was "I want you to please" "Both of us… Draco and myself." The break was purposely added, and I added 'Red' as the nickname of Virginia, for that sole purpose. You had to have read it carefully, and connected his sentence. But thank you for your concern. I went back, and noticed a few other mistakes I did make. Keep up with the reviews. And do find more mistakes… I rather don't want to have any more confusion.

**Slytheringrl17:** Is that all you had to say? –Bows- I appreciate your review. I hope this one is to your enjoyment as well.

**Veronica: **Hello, Thank you. Your review actually made me continue writing. Reminding me how addicting some stories can become. Here is Draco Malfoy. I hope he met your standards.

**Emorocks91**: A Stalker? Well My dear Emo…-chuckles- I have shown no stalkers here… unless you count Crazy Theodore. Enjoy.


	5. What a Pleasant Surprise

1000 Words

* * *

Chapter Five:  
What a Pleasant Surprise

* * *

_  
"A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friend." – Baltasar Gracian_

* * *

Today is _not_ my day. Getting stuck in a group of Slytherins- in Potions class- was something all together. Something I have never experienced… and I don't understand why. Slytherins hate Gryffindors. That fact was widely known. Slytherins could not tolerate Gryffindors, did not want to be in their presence, and did not want to be anywhere near them. Yet…here I was, in the clutches of the most notorious Slytherins of our time, in calm conversations…my day would not be ending well.

"Red," A smooth voice purred into my ear, the breath tickled and I shivered in response.

"Personal space, Blaise."

Theodore chuckled, his arm wrapped around Pansy's shoulder. I hadn't realized…until just now, how close to first name bases I was… Neville was right. Draco's smirk played pleasantly with Blaise's dazzling smile.

"We're Slytherin, love." Draco responded, gracefully throwing his arm around my shoulder. I stare at him; he really wasn't reluctant to touch me… not that _I_ minded… who would? One of the sex gods of Slytherin-one of the _most wanted_ males in the school-touching me? "Personal," He purred darkly, his eyes latching onto mine, my breath was caught "Is something we know _all_ about."

I force myself to remember how to breathe… in…out…in…out. "Really now?" Pansy chuckles, smirking at me with a bizarre look. "I just could not tell… honestly... how close you all are and everything. How very _interesting_ it is. I have to wonder how personal," I punctured my word as I slip my hand up, grasping Draco's hand on my shoulder, "You all are." I slide his arm down, I couldn't think with him playing with my hair like that! Brushing it just so very slightly, like a cat playing with a piece of yarn.

"But Red," Blaise chimes amused, "You know you like it."

Class was over; we had slowly made it out of the dungeons. The Golden Trio had left quickly. I was sure I hadn't heard the last of them. It was lunch… and by the look of these people, and Vincent's sudden nagging of food, with Gregory's assistance, they had this lunch as well.

"Blaise," I say, with a soft sigh. His eyes lock with mine, and they seemed to darken in color… hm… "I don't." I grin, and Theodore chuckles, as Pansy snickers. Draco gave a hurt look as I pull away from them. Severus is going to pay for letting them drag me out of the class. Blaise feigned a shocked look as he places his hand over his heart. "Now, I have somewhere to be."

"Where would that be, Kitten?"

Why was I getting all these nicknames? Red? Kitten? What happened to Weaslette? "Library." I walk away. It was barely past noon. The younger students already starting to eat or about to go eat. Few still had class. Luna, Neville and I would meet in the library, always had since 4th year. We would go eat in the great hall. But a few times, they would ditch-not that I minded-to spend some time with each other.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

I glide past Madame Pince, whom probably already heard me. Irma waves as she motioned for me to come closer to her. She was never a woman to be take advantage of for she was a powerful opponent. Madame Pince had taken a liking to me, some odd years ago. I hadn't realized why until I had a talk with Severus, whom was highly amused by the fact, and told me, that Irma Pince, was his mother, Eileen Prince.

The rumor of his mother dying was a lie. Yes… it was staged. But Severus at the time didn't know that. Neither did Dumbledore. Severus lived his life alone in the Snape and Prince Manors. He mostly spent his time in the Snap manor, for the simple fact, that the Prince Manor reminded him to much of his mother. Severus learned many things-and had soon realized-that his mother's talents were close to his own. Silent spells, book reading, strict… I hadn't realized how close Irma Pince was to Eileen Prince.

I stared at him as if he was one of the mythical creatures that Luna blabbered about. I mean, who would take this bit of news seriously? He chuckled and led me straight to Irma's room by the Library and walked in. Irma sat there in her chair, by the fire as she watched Severus, her face paled even more from its white complexion, and had asked what had happened-until she saw me. It seemed they had talked about it for some time, because Irma had just chuckled, and offered me her hand, before easily going back to her tea, and a good book. That night was filled with surprise… that was the night they told me of adoption, that they wanted me in the Prince/Snape name.

"Virginia?" Irma's calm tone echoed lightly in the quiet library.

"Yes?" I ask, "Did something happen?" I frown… if something happened; I'd have to go down to Severus-

"Nothing Virginia, breathe, my son doesn't need to know." Irma watched as her eyes glowed with a sort of joy. "You are such a dear… do not worry. I am fine." I nod slowly, now confused at that… Irma always got me so wound up. "Your friends… Neville and Luna were just down here, they asked me to give you a message." I nod once more, sliding into a more comfortable stance. "They went ahead to lunch, something about you knowing what that would mean." Irma smirked as I shook my head, chuckling quietly.

"Thank you Mad-"

"Virginia, we talked about this. It is okay to call me mum."

I look at her softly, before running my hand through my hair, "Okay… mum." I smile slightly as her normally neutral, strict face, glowed in a motherly shine. "But wouldn't you be my _grand_mother?"

Irma settled a leveled glare with me, "Virginia, get over there and do what you must. I'm sure you won't be eating, will you?" I laugh and walk over, past the bookshelves, and down the rows to my little area. I could still hear Irma muttering darkly about _respect_.

Yawning, I drop my bag onto the ground with a soft thud, before lowering myself onto the seat. My eyes dull as I lay there, watching my hand flicker… fire…no fire…fire… no fire…the warmth filled me. Racing through my body to give me a better feel of my control. I feel like I'm losing myself… I'm sure whatever Severus had in mind could help… him or his mother.

Once more I yawn and watch the dark red, crimson, orange, and yellow colors race together, shaping into mindless things my mind can put together… Severus… Irma… Severus, Irma, Myself… I faintly smile as my eyes drift close… I hadn't realized how tired I was….mm…

_"Virginia," The distinct, cold, angry tone reached me. Fear raced through my vein as I rotate. My legs twitched as I run. Run down the hall, into the corridor…anywhere but where I was…I don't want to hear you Tom! "Virginia… Virginia… Virginia." His voice hissed as he slashes me from behind._

_I fall and turn. Fire racing into my hand but was stop as hands interlock with mine, sealing my powers inside me. I hiss out as I squirm, I don't want him now; I don't want to be trapped! The power flows within me, but it is sealed, straight into my body, the flame burning inside me, wanting nothing more than to be released._

_"Come now Virginia…" Tom whispered in sadistic amusement, he yanks me up, by my hand. "Did you honestly thing I would just let…" He smirks, shoving me into the wall. My body flinches, the cold brick walls not bending to my mass. I stare at him, truly afraid this time. "You go? That easily?" He stalks me now... up against the wall. Tom's hand runs down my face. "After __**all**__ the time we've spent! You want me to be left alone? Alone like I used to be?"_

_I shiver and stop his hand from going down to my neck. "Tom! You're hurting me!" My voice hitches, I feel like I'm eleven again… "Why are you angry?! Why do you keep hurting me?!"_

_Tom's dark brown eyes soften at that. Almost as if I'm his pet again. "Virginia… you've harmed me as well." He caresses my cheek again, my hands feeling like stones as they fall to the side. My breathing is hard, I fear this time I may not come back… I don't want to die here. "You fought against me… everything I have taught you. Everything." He punctures his words as he puts more pressure with his fingers against my pale skin. "The magic, the touch… the power." I whimper, I feel like I'm losing energy again… is he coming back to life… is he going to kill me this time? "I won't kill you yet, __**my**__ dear lovely, Virginia." He kisses my lips. It tastes like death…similar to the Dementor's kiss. _

_I close my eyes tightly…this seemed so similar… just like when Potter did this. I grimace as I'm thrown to the ground, my hand bracing against my face as I watch his brown eyes, turning to a red. "Potter?" He hisses, angry as his eyes are more animalistic…_

_"You think I'm like that filth- Potter?" I flinch and move away, "Do you like it, Virginia? Hm… when he touches you? Kisses you?"_

_I'm cold… I feel so cold…why can't I get warm…why isn't it warm…why aren't I warm?_

_"Don't you walk away from me, Virginia!"_

"La suite sur Rouge, nous revenir."("Wake up Red, come back to us.") Whispers a dark, masculine voice, his tone coated with worry.

_Who's that… whose calling me? That doesn't sound like Neville… it isn't Severus… whose calling me? _

_"I'm not done with you!" Tom sneers at me._

"Il gattino, si sveglia ora!!"("Red, wake up now!") Hiss a darker, concern tone. It was sweet…Italian…? ... I can't place it… they sound so memorable… those voices…

_"Virginia!" I don't want to be here…let me wake up. "Virginia, you'll regret the day you crossed me!" I scowl slightly._

_"I already do." My eyes snap open as I feel his hand wrap tightly around my throat._

_"You will regret this Virginia! You mark my words! Everything I taught you! Everything I've done for you! You will _pay!"

I gasp, bolting straight up. My arm swung wildly, but a firm grasp of the wrists ensured that I was kept at bay. My eyes madly browse but all I caught sight of was a snowy white hair in my vision. I try and yank my hand back to get the peculiar material out of my face, but the grip tightens enough to let me know I won't be free. My eyes spin frantically around the room; I was in the library still. I let a soft breath of relief go. It had just been a dream.

"_Episkey_" Muttered a seductively calm, collective hard voice… male. With a tingle on my cheek, it soon disappeared. The pain that had erupted in my form soon allowed me to stop protesting, and wait. "You've done quite a number on yourself, Weaslette." Whispered the voice again-Draco's Voice- as he continued with his tirade of healing. I didn't bother to respond. I was getting healed… I would probably have to do _something_ to stop this nonsense of questions that would erupt from him…

"Red… you just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Another light voice responded…male as well. "Can you sit up?" Blaise asked… he had been the only person to have called me _Red_…and so it had to be him. He loosened his grip on my wrist, and went to hold my hand. and easily pulled me up into a sitting position. Draco slide in behind me. The slight movement in the couch making me lean more into Draco than Blaise. Draco was more muscular than Blaise-so the weight had shown.

"I'm fine."

"Shut _up_, Virginia." Draco hissed, "Fine is if you didn't have these marks on you." I blink confused as the anger pooled into him, why was he so angry? It isn't like he cares for me. I stop as he continues with the spell to deal with the bruises around my neck and face, Blaise had taken to healing my arm…when had my robe been removed from me?

I ignore the two that were slowly bickering about, looking at the clock; it had only been about 45 minutes… I glance around, on the chair farthest from me, was my robe and books, while my wand sticks out of the robe pocket. I look over, and it looks like they had been waiting for some time… I listen carefully for a trace of Irma-but she seemed to have left. She must have left for her lunch thinking that I had… no doubt Irma would meet up with Severus-and "Oh god…"

Two pointed stares were on me. I quickly move and squirm trying to get out of their grip. "He's going to kill me."

"Who…is going to kill you?" Asked Blaise, his tone taking- again -what it had been like on the train. It was dark with anger, and a hint of possessive protection. What was wrong with these two? They talked to me… it wasn't like they wanted me around _that_ much.

"He is going to kill me...oh god… how could I be so stupid." Draco's grip had tightened even more around me, "Let me go! I need to get out of here."

"Virginia." I stilled, that voice was dark, low, and dangerous… it sent chills up my spine. "Is it the same person that-"

Blaise seemed to have finished it off, in the same lethal tone. "Did this to you?"

I stare at them confused; my struggling stopped them from trying to suffocate me from such strong holds. "You think the person that I am talking about did this to me?" I ask trying to put together what could possibly make them this… dangerous.

Blaise's mother was abused by one of his step-father. I knew this, and nothing would change that… but Draco… Draco had no real reason to be protective of me. I saved his father-could that be why he was protecting me? No… Malfoy's hate life debts… no way he'd want me alive. Was it because of Blaise? Did Blaise say something to him that could have possibly made him care? Did Blaise like me?

I frown at the thoughts, no way could Blaise like me… he was in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. The whole school knew this…it had rocked the female population to the core when Blaise had lost a bit of control and thrown a girl off of his boyfriend. Draco had been with Blaise at the start of my 2th year. The girl had pushed her luck and- that same girl- had disappeared. No one seemed to have heard from her ever again.

"Virginia" Purred Draco, I blink and turn my head to look at him. My breath was caught in my throat as he was about an inch or two from my face. His beautiful pale face was perfect… his smoldering eyes locked with mine, and I could feel… rather than see… the craving in them. "Tell me." I try to remember how to breath-but there wasn't a point-his cologne was faint and had touched my nose making me want to snog him… everything at this moment seemed like a weird, strange and out of my normal day.

His cologne was light, rich, and faint-barely noticeable- you'd have to have a strong nose or been paying attention to the smell. I had just been lucky enough to have caught the aroma. It smelt slightly of frost… frost, a light touch of a professional field… It was something I can't place a word to.

"Virginia," Chuckled Blaise, he had reached up and played with my hair. I moved away from Draco breathing, and looked at Blaise. The two were so opposite of each other-and yet so similar. "You seemed a bit preoccupied."

"No." I said hastily, Draco chuckled. "You both are just horrible." I snap. "You better be careful with my hair Blaise Zabini!" I growl. My hair was precious to me. It was one of the things I could control. Luna and Neville teased me about it-but the last time anyone touched my hair -I had sent them to the hospital wing.

"Ah… touché aren't we?" Blaise purred in a rather careful...tempting tone. His lips were firm and soft… it was right there. I snap out of my thoughts quickly and glare.

"What do you care?"

Blaise's eyes darken, going from a nice cerulean to a dark midnight color. Why had I always paid attention to color? Why had it always them… why was I even here?

"Virginia." Draco hiss in a predator tone. "Be nice to what is mine. He took the time to come see you. I would think, you'd be grateful for such company-and… some help." I glare at him. I _knew_ he was only here because of Blaise.

Blaise shrug good natured, "Don't listen to him, he wanted to see you as well." My eyes trailed over to Blaise. This was annoying. "He just doesn't want to admit it, Red."

I huff and detangle myself from them. Pulling my hair back in place I grab my robe tossing it onto my person in a rush. Severus was not a patient man…he was very punctual…or early. And Irma was always punctual. Always at the exact time, at any place, no matter how far away or busy she seemed to be. "I don't care." I glance at the clock and curse mentally.

I. Am. So. Fucked.

I didn't have time to send any form of an apology. Severus was going to have my head. _Today is just not my day_.

"Come now, kitten." I glance over at Draco's cool voice. He seemed to have calmed down. His normally shimmering silver eyes were now a charcoal color. I'm starting to wonder if Draco's eyes are hazel. It would make sense… right? "You need to get to class."

I sigh, it was true, and I grab my books and look at them. They had been with me for the whole nightmare ordeal… healed me. I suppose I could allow them to walk with me. "Now which of you two will be walking me to class?" I ask, and watch both eyes flash and smirk.

Maybe I was better off with neither of them walking me to class. I would be safer-but Potter was probably lurking around. Ronald most likely told him my schedule…unless Granger got a hold of it first. I'd need to see what I could do.

"Aw, Love" Blaise purred again, slinging his arm around Draco. I hide my disappointment and watch him. "We both would love to accompany you." I just shake my head, a smile tugging at my lips. "After all, wouldn't want you to miss any class-_especially_-after we did so much work to make sure you were all right." Draco only gave a lazy smirk before his face became cold. Blaise looked at him in concern, before letting him go. Something was wrong.

"Virginia, I'm leaving Blaise with you." Draco locked eyes with me, and I swear to god, he could only look at a person and make them feel like they were in bed. "Don't do something stupid." He moved and pressed his lips forcefully and possessively into Blaise's lips before he quickly turned and walked away. Draco's robe floats around him…much like Severus's robes.

"Red, you are stalling." Reprimand Blaise softly, as he took my hand, his lips bruised slightly, and walked out the library quickly. I blink unsure of how to take this.

It seemed that the Slytherin gang was already outside, not ones that I noticed. Some were younger, others the same age. I recognized Pansy and Theodore immediately as they gave Blaise a quick look. He just stared, but something was conveyed as both of them turned and left. Snarling at any young children-that weren't Slytherin-to get out of the way…it almost seemed hurried and unusual for them. Something must have happened.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Blaise kissed my knuckles. "Didn't I tell you, you were stalling?" He gave me a pleasant smile, one that didn't reach his eyes.

"Blaise…if something is bothering you…"

He blinked his brilliant cobalt eyes at me innocently as he strolled to Charms. I followed obediently. His heart wasn't with him to stay with me, because something was wrong, and I had one idea what it was. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Miss. Weasley," I look over as Flitwick called me in a bumbling manner. Blaise had taken off as soon as I reached the door. Something was going on in the school and I had no idea what it was. Though Mr. Flitwick seemed very near knowing what it was, because he was rushing me out the door as he muttered something along the line of "Head Master" and "Jolly Ranchers."

I frown at this as I glance around, the halls were empty and people were in class. So why was I being demanded to attend to the Head Master?

"Jolly Ranchers," I hiss out in front of the phoenix statue, watching as it moved and allowed the staircase to be shown. I move up and freeze as I hear a rather angry female voice.

"Where _is_ she Albus?"

"Mother please, I was just with her," Draco whispered calmly, as he rubbed her arm. "I'm sure she just reached Charms."

"Of course she did Dray." Blaise snapped, "If I had known you wanted her here, I wouldn't have left her, and would have came straight here with her."

I blink slowly as I walk up the stairs quietly; it seemed no one noticed my entrance just yet. The woman that had been hissing was Narcissa Malfoy. Her beauty was slightly marred by her red eyes; I could already see a hand changing into a claw.

"Mother please." Draco said again, his tone calm and collected as his mother moved from her angered form, to her normal human form. "Virginia will be here in a mom-" his eyes turned and stared at mine, "She is here."

I step forward completely as Blaise gives me a calm smile, his neutral mask in place. "I'm glad you are here Virginia."

I nod and glance at Narcissa, she seemed collected in that moment as soon as she saw me. Something was terribly wrong.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." I watched as her eyes seemed to go back to their light blue shade. Draco seemed to be feeling much better as he watched me in his cold, aloof manner. Blaise stood on the other side of Draco's mother. "I'm assuming that you all needed me present."

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he nodded towards me. Somehow that didn't give me any comfort. "Mrs. Malfoy seems to need your assistant."

Both Malfoy's just watched as Blaise's eyes became more aloof as they both watched. It was almost unreal to me that this day would call a Malfoy into my life. Several Malfoy's apparently.

Smoothing out my robe I nod towards her, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa quickly strolled over to the fireplace. "Come to the Malfoy Manor dear. I'm sorry about this. I never meant for this to be rushed. But with things being incomplete-"

My eyes completely locked onto the fireplace. _How_ could I have forgotten to complete the Life Debt? It would cause immense pain for the other if it wasn't finished. How had I been so stupid?

"Right away, I wouldn't want this more dragged out than it is. I am so sorry about this, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco watched me in slight surprised, but nodded.

"Draco dear…I want you to go back to class. I'll give you an owl when everything has calmed." Narcissa watched as she motioned for me to come to her. "Albus I suggest everything be finalized for the class?"

"I'm 16, Mrs. Malfoy; it is my consent that allows me to go. Not my parents. I'm sure I'll be back by dinner if this is done quickly." I assure her. I watch Dumbledore's eyes darken. Did something bother him about this? He had wanted to help the Malfoy's for some time… did something go wrong with the plan?

"Good." Narcissa gave her son a quick peck on his cheek, hugged Blaise, and departed with a quick, "Malfoy Manor!"

I frown at this. I hated to use the fireplace. Who knows what is going to happen. "I'm sorry about this Draco… if I had known I would have done it before school started." I reach up to the apparition powder, and threw it into the fire place.

"It's fine Weaslette. At least this is getting sorted now." It was a type of acceptance… and I was happy.

I turned flashed a smile at them both before quickly saying. "Malfoy Manor!"

I was gone. I could vaguely hear the shifting from Dumbledore's office. I knew Draco trusted me to save his father… I guess I had to do this… I didn't want to cause any more family problems for them. Not this time.

I look around, and saw Narcissa Malfoy there, standing tall in all her glory. Her eyes were carefully concealed… but any women could tell that the look on Narcissa Malfoy was like any one in love. Afraid to lose the one they loved to something terrible…

I sigh silently. Yep…

_What a blood pleasant surprise today is turning out to be…_

* * *

**PosionSeductress:** Hello Everyone! I am glad to say that this chapter is done! I am not so happy with it…but I think it comes as a nice fill in to show how close Virginia is to be exactly Slytherin, and to add, that Virginia is quiet attracted to the Slytherin crew…not just Blaise. I have been thinking as I wrote this. That I may up the rating, but in the end, I will do as my readers would wish. Should I stay with the rating "T" or should I move it to "M" for a future scenes? I hope to read the reviews soon. It always brings me a satisfying comfort that I didn't stray. I'm happy that I got to respond to so many reviews! Off we go now to the thank yous:

**Thanks To:**

**Veronica:** Hello Veronica. I'm glad you were my first review. I always look forward to your words. I'm glad the last chapter amused you. This was a little a filler and a bit more Draco. So I hope I didn't fail for you. Keep in touch.

**Edwardc: **I am hoping, this chapter put your question of is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini gay. I had thought that I settled the gay issue earlier, but I suppose not. This should put your puzzled mind to easy. Thank you.

**Snowfire81:** -laughs softly- Thank you, I'm glad that Draco and Blaise were to your liking. I hope this fits in to your joy.

**Chloe Maria LiClaire**: Hello Chloe. You have a long name… -bows- Thank you. I tried rather hard to keep her and everyone in character. I try to manipulate everything from the actual book (I don't own Harry Potter) and my story similar. The characters, people, places, and such. Your review had me smiling and flinging around many ideas. Thank you for your review.

**Emorocks91:** Well now, not just yet Emo. Trust me… if you believe they are "tight" now. You'll just have to wait until next time. Keep paying attention. ^.^

**Slytheringrl17:** Well now, to say I was surprised when you were in my first three reviews were an understatement. But I'm glad you stuck around. I thought the last chapter was a bit too long… and I was happy with it. I like playing with Theodore's character. His was the first I had to establish, and now it seems very easy. Keep reading. I hope this was to your liking.

**WitchyWiccan:** Your review sent me into a bit of puzzlement. I had to say, that idea is not too far off with what I had wanted. (I haven't read the series… Isn't that a surprise? I haven't even watched the movies!) I had to play off of many thoughts, and research of each character. Let me tell you… _hours_ of research, and reading people's thoughts about each character is a bit of a stretch. But nothing will stop me from getting them 'perfect.' Haha… I wanted to keep Lily's personality and Virginia's very close-but at the same time far. So. I hope that showed.


	6. Should I Except Worse?

1000 Words

* * *

Chapter Six:  
Should I Expect Worse?

* * *

"_The degree of one's emotion varies inversely with one's knowledge of the facts: the less you know the hotter you get." – Bertrand Russell_

* * *

I vaguely remember what happen the day before. The day before was the start of school. The start of my home again…but I was off…the grounds … wasn't I? My eyes are shut; I could feel the nice warmth of the sun hitting my face. I let a breathless sigh escape my lips as I move closer to the silk pillow casing…wait…silk?

I sit straight up, my mess of wine red hair flying all around me. My hand is gripping the blanket that was in use to cover me…black. I don't have black colored blankets. Looking around the room, I caught sight of a few trophies and many, many drawings. It littered the room but in such a neat fashion about it.

Pulling the covers off the bed my feet gently touch the carpet floor. It was white, a complete contrast against the black of the bed. Slowly, I walk over to the wall which hangs only a few pictures. Pictures? - No. Work of art- that was what these were. The detail in each picture-

My breath is caught as I examine one-from a pile- just below one of a tint of yellow, pencil line drawing of a Cougar. Resting on bed- was that _the_ bed I was resting on - with a careless, feline relaxation way. As if all the bones in its body was completely gone. The drawing that caught my eye, is one of a goddess…so similar to…could it have been me?

The piece of paper was already starting to get color. It was painted in water pastels. The sky was the color of night with flecks of white coming down-snowflakes- coming down to touch the being in the center and ground. What I assume is the ground was covered in white fluff with pieces of red stain-blood perhaps- in drops. Glancing over the female figure, her hair was a deep red, with a dark halo around her almost as if illuminating with a peaceful aura.

I trace gently over the indentation of where a pencil…yes…it wasn't in pen…but pencil was jabbed too hard in once spot. Tracing it over the picture, the texture changes from the girl, where the pencil was seem to have been press into. The work is beautiful…extravagant. Glancing at the woman's face… I see why now, it seemed to be discarded. The eyes seem so void…so empty…

"I see you've taken an interest in my son's work."

How hadn't I caught that feeling before? I spin to look at the door. Standing, in all of his arrogant glory, is Lucius Malfoy. So I wasn't at the dorms… I wasn't back at Hogwarts. I am still at the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco did this?"

A delicate smirk slithers onto his face. "Indeed he did. My son has many talents." His opal eyes linger on my form, as if for me to ask, _what other talents_. His other talents were well known around the school. His talent in potions far preceded many expectations. Severus had- "Severus…" I whisper in realization.

Opal eyes went from amused and joyful to darkness. "Yes… Severus seems quite…attached to you."

"Last night-" I feel my hand flutter up to where the necklace is…

"Is this what you are looking for?" I watch as his hand dangles a piece of silver metal out. Attached to that metal, is the symbol "Ss" Severus Snape.

"Give me that back. I thought someone of your status knew better than to steal things from young ladies." I snap, but I was anxious. Severus gave me that. It _is _mine. It was the one thing I could hold onto for eternity and not feel alone again.

"Ah, my dear, you have me misunderstood." His left hand twirls the chain about his hand easily pinning the symbol "Ss" into his palm. "You don't wear necklaces to bed. I was just being thoughtful."

I look at him. If anything happens to that charm… anything. I contain what anger I felt already. That is special…the first gift that I could truly cherish, the promise that I would be _his _daughter.

"You seem angry." Lucius smirks again, as he lets go of the charm, and now… I see instead of one, there are two. _What_? He raises his hand, palm facing up, in a beckoning manner. "Your neck looks empty without something there." Stalking up to him, I reach out and gently grasp the fine metal, inspecting the new charm. EP… I smile at it. Eileen Prince. "It seems you know what those letters mean."

I raise my eyes up to his opal ones. Inside of what I thought would be seen, I see something new before in a man like he. True understanding…Maybe I was right to save Lucius Malfoy after all.

"You've been a way for a while now. Your classes should have started. You'll leave after breakfast."

"Thank you."

I could see the slight nod as he departs from the room. Lucius Malfoy had me in Draco's room?

"Shit…"

Turning I look at the bed and it has already been fixed….weird… playing with the necklace I had in my hand, I easily clip it back over my neck. I glance around the room to find my robe. Draco seems so meticulous about his appearance you would think his room would be the same. Ah…but what was it they say? _Don't judge a book by its cover_.

Grabbing my robe, I move down the stairs, somehow… I know where I'm going. As if by instinct, leads me down through the twist and curves of the Manor and easily to the entrance hall. My eyes don't even move- I was expecting something…albeit I have no idea what I'm looking for… something _is_ suppose to be here. Pulling a piece of hair out of my face, I move towards where I assume, is the dining room. I stop in the main hall, main room…entrance room. There is the fire place, magnificently framed to give it excellent attention.

_I had just got up from the fire place when Narcissa turned her red glowing eyes at me. I was lucky that part of me knew that she wasn't threatening my life. Only that she was upset. A Malfoy never showed emotion…but Narcissa Malfoy was not as arctic and aloof as many made her out to be._

I could only smile at that frame of memory from last night. Yes… I remember… I had saved Lucius Malfoy's life.

_"Severus, what are you doing here?" Narcissa glanced at him._

_"Virginia…"Severus watches me with concern. He had not expected me to be here. I'm sure that no one had informed him…on a brighter note, I'm almost positive that it was I whom had called him here. It must have been at least ten in the evening._

_I look at the clock. 10: 15 pm. At least ten…hee… boy was I off. "Hello Severus." I got this strange feeling that I was entering the den of snakes again. "Sorry about the short notice."_

_"Do you mind explaining…?" Severus stopped when he caught sight of Lucius in the chair, pale as paper. _

"Young Mistress must eat." I look at the house elf.

"Trinity…?" Was that right? Was that the house elf's name?

"Oh Young Mistress remembers Trinity. Trinity happy!"

I nod slowly; house elves were so dreadfully weird. They were very strong in magic cores, and even in use of magic. Which was probably why we treat them like dirt, mythical creatures did have tendencies to be intelligent… I wonder if that is why Fudge can't seem to use his brain. He isn't magical. I smirk at this idea. Fudge is, and always will be, an idiot. Glancing over at the room one last time I go into the dining room.

_"Virginia…" Severus sighed as he checked on Lucius's form. I could only smile. So what if I did a few things to get my way. "Fix this now."_

_"Yes yes… I'm working on it." _

_Lucius gave Severus a well known look. One I could read from Slytherin looks. This one was a special 'you have much to tell' look. Narcissa was giving me a very strange…blank look. As if she wasn't worried anymore._

_How weird… maybe it was her Veela side?_

_"Severus, my husband is not faring well, I suggest you do something about this…now."_

_Such a demanding woman she is. I can't help but find her…a wonderful role model. Society looks up to her as a high lady. I look at her in a sense of being a strong, fundamentally found woman. Her will is of iron… her strength her own. _

_"Virginia."_

_"Yes yes… I'll fix it."_

_"After this we will be having a long talk." I would have flinched if I wasn't me. Was it at all possible for me to get into so much trouble in less than a few hours? _

"Hello Virginia." I sit down in an empty seat.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

Across from me, is a well dressed Narcissa Malfoy, in all of her glory. I could see the slight frame of movements, that she had definitely taken a toll last night. I must have been something of an-

"Narcissa, is fine, my dear." I glance at her, her glimmering blue eyes are alive, not a dull, or a hardness, but a true and unbelievable gentleness, a mother's gentleness. It has truly been some time since I've seen such a look as that. "I've been told that you are expected to be a Snape, come winter." It isn't a question. Not from her. It is a statement of something fierce behind the layers of which are being spoken..._protectiveness_…of Severus?

I stare at her, while the food appears, Trinity quickly moves the tea, pouring a glass for the lady of the house, and I. Trinity then goes and glance sat the table, before moving. I keep a calm façade as the elf leaves, leaving Narcissa, drinking her tea. I pick up a piece of toast, easily buttering one side of it.

"What do you think, of such a jump from a Weasley, to a Snape."

I don't bother to respond, as I take my time, and bite a small chunk of my toast. Chewing it slowly, I watch the glowing blue eyes. Alluring as they are, to see if they could possibly spill anything from me. A Veela, is always, no doubt, a Veela.

"To be honest, I don't see such a jump. I see a family, a family I will be…_appreciated._" loved "in. I see a family that will respect me" cherish me "and support me. Something that, no doubt, your husband, and you have given to Draco." Narcissa takes a sip of her tea as I take another bite of my toast. "I've known Professor-"

"You may speak freely. If he wishes to call you _daughter_, then I no doubt know how close you two are."

I smile politely, "He is a father figure that I never have. I'm happy to have him as my father, or will have him, come winter."

Narcissa watches me, her hawk eyes piercing my every move. Severus did this to me too, and once again, this doesn't bother me. Severus shines in fields no one expected. Poetry, defense, healing, advice, and even dancing, ill mannered he may be in class, but outside of it, any that get to know him, truly see things that have never before been shown.

"I see."

"Narcissa." Her eyes stare at mine, and I can only smile. "Thank you." I stand after finishing my toast, "I enjoyed our talk. I do have to leave now. I'm sorry if I seem in a rush. But with classes starting…"

"Oh yes." She stands as well, guarded, but understanding. "Do tell my son I wish to have a word with him, would you? He has such hard times listening to me."

"Of course, I see him in potions after all."

"Yes…star pupil."

"Almost star pupil. I do have to beat Draco at potions, after all." I smile and easily walk to the fire place. I can hear the light laughter of Narcissa Malfoy. Two impressions down. Should I expect worse?

* * *

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

I hadn't thought much of the day. I was in time for Herbology, with Neville; he seemed more than worried about what had happened. News, once again, in Hogwarts, just seemed to explode. Is this what it is like in muggle high school?

Class is easy, of course. Students are still trying to figure out what is going on, remember what to do. Sometimes you have to wonder if people are intelligent. Hogwarts is a school open to all…but is everyone really allowed to be in such a school? Or did people just come because of the _Great_ Harry Potter, The Most Powerful Wizard, Albus Dumbledore, The Head Master.

I cringe at the thought. Not everyone that is gifted should be allowed entrance to a school. I understand that control must be taught, even to half bloods, pure bloods, and muggle born. This is just ridiculous.

I brush my quill over the finish work. It was a written paper on an herb that we would be doing a potion on later this week. What it can be used for. Not too hard. Glancing around me, most were still working. Quills make silent scratch sounds on the parchment. Many different scratch marks digging into the parchment at different speeds…pressure…

I can feel my eyes close at the familiar and comforting sound of parchment and quill meeting. Spending so much time around Severus and his work, it becomes a very nice sound. A comforting sound…and Neville's strokes sound so close to what Severus does…the firm, confident, solid, but smooth and indifferent strokes…ones that know what they are talking about…fully aware that every word written is true and right.

"Virginia?"

I blink, glancing up at Neville. Straightening myself up, I brush my hair out of my face, pulling it down my shoulders. I should probably just braid my hair, that way it stays out of my face. Why am I so tired? "Yes, Neville?" My voice sounds tired…why would it be tired? Again… somehow I feel as if I'm going to be dead by the end of the term. How sad…it is only day 2 of life at school…at home.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I give him a soft smile. Concern showing in his bright brown eyes, _concern_, that is misplaced. No one needs to be worried about me. I'm a strong person. I am an individual. I have magic and flames from hell at my own disposal. I have Hogwarts ready to protect me on school grounds as best as she can. Why would be he so worried about me? "I'm glad to be back within these walls. Headmaster Dumbledore is going to call me soon." Did Luna say something to him to make him watch me closer?

"What does _he_ want?" Since the beginning of last year, Neville just doesn't want anything to do with the Headmaster. I will admit, the fool should retire…but I have no sole reason to be as…loathsome as Neville feels to him. Even Luna seems a bit off at the distaste Neville has. For Neville to hide something from either of us…well…it is impossible…and with the blood of Gryffindor in him, of course he can do the impossible.

"Why don't you like him, Neville? I know that he doesn't really…follow what we do-not that he knows- but what has you so strongly disliked about him?" We always evade this topic…unless it is inevitable. Right now it is inescapable and I desire to know.

"You don't know what he did, Virginia." His muscles tense as he stills. This is his defense against his true and raw anger. The anger that could and can destroy any and all in his path…similar incidents have brought this out of him. Even his grandmother seems to have backed away.

At one point, it showed his wandless magic. Half of the house was chaos when his grandma, screamed and yelled at him for his grades. Neville excess well, much to everyone's over sight. He has a bright mind. Bright mind and a dark rage are two forces that leave to scary circumstances. Circumstances that can be avoided and are…after all… with Neville's new position, not many truly stand in his way. Another reason we have come this far and are going farther than ever before.

"Neville… I-" Could I say those words? Could I say an ap…?

"It's okay." He gave me his boyish smile, the charming boy smile that made Luna fall in love with him. The smile that shows that he is still the same boy then, as he is now, that he still he cowards, but now, he can't coward. He faces things straight on. "You don't know everything."

"It's a good thing I don't." I smile at him. I need to talk to Severus; I know he and I need to have a long chat. Maybe later…or not…

"Have you-"

"I'm sorry Neville…but I really haven't seen anything." I watch him carefully. I know we are all anxious to what I can see…but still. Only I can see so much. He has been desperate… "The future is really dull right now. Nothing is making much sense. I can probably figure it out when my head isn't so…crowded?" I hear him laugh quietly as our beloved teacher snaps at a fellow student. "I've been a mess. I know, school has just started-"

"If you need help, Pyro-girl, let us know, okay?" I give him a friendly smile as Professor Sprout ran her stick over my desk. The orange dingy hair curled up

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you." Her sharp but friendly tone sent me shooing right out of the classroom.

Does today seem to be moving a little faster than my normal days? And this is only my second hour class…how interesting life becomes.

Holding my bag closer to me, I move out the door, and walk up from the court yard. My robes gently land around me as I hurry up the stairs. Severus's trait, I tell you. A dull throb is forming in my temples. A throb that I haven't felt in a long time….this is unusual… I don't get headaches. Maybe it is just from all the stress of things going on. Most likely is. But it comes at a strange time, why would my headache want to-

"Ouch…" I grip my head. That stupid aching might just get out of hand.

I move with grace down the halls, our headmaster couldn't have picked a better location for his own place. I just have to make it to the third floor. I sigh tiredly. Should I expect anything better in my life?

I see a ghost pass by, nodding her head, the Grey Lady. She is still very beautiful, but she doesn't stay long and I never really look at her. The fact she is see through doesn't seem to help either. Ghosts are normally interesting figures to watch…just sometimes…when you are in a rush, things like this doesn't seem important. And they aren't.

Strolling through the tiled floor, I hiss as my body shudders. A huge shock of pain rockets through me. I reach out and grab the wall, clinging to it as if it were my life line. My eyes clench shut and I can already see nothing but the darkness. Blood rushes my ear, and I try and keep my breathing even. In. Out. In. Out…

The pain continues to shoot up, as if I am being attacked. I shiver; no one has ever attacked in such a vicious manner before. I look up, trying to get my eyes to focus. Seeing an empty classroom, I shove open the door and tumble in. Closing the door I hold onto the desk tightly. Trying to remain standing…trying to keep myself calm…trying to keep down the fear of my own body. Let me stand…let me do this…

I feel my grip slack, my legs give…what am I suppose-

"____ _____!" A young man stands tall in front of me. Shacking me with such a force I hiss. It hurts. How dare he man handle me! Who does he think he is!_ What am I doing here? Where am I?

_I slap him, letting the fire of my nature burn him. No one touches me in such a manner! No one…not him! Not ____. Not ______. Not even my own father! And he dares tries to do this to me! Does he have any idea what he has gotten himself into! I won't stand for this!_

"_______ ___ __ __ __ !" I shout back in anger, but a piece of me fears. _Why do I fear? What is going on_?_

_My body tenses as I'm thrown into the wall. My back groans and my eyes shut. My head slams back against the stone wall of Hogwarts, and I say nothing. Nothing is seen, I hadn't been thrown that hard ever…not even by Tom. Molly did once…but this. _

_My eyes open to see the emerald green staring back at me with such a force that I press myself back against the wall. The silk of my dress not hiding me from the hunger in that lust filled gaze. Shivers of fright course through my body, where are they? _Where is who?

_I feel his lips smack straight into mine. A possessive kiss that makes me wants to hurl. It is nothing like the soft and sinful lips of my lovers. Nothing like the breath taking kisses from my white dragon. This is nothing like the gentle and protective kisses from my dark night. A revolting twist in my stomach tells me how wrong this is. How disgusting…how… different. This makes me realize how much I love them. _Love who?

_I twist my head, and shove him away from me. But the firm, painful grip on my wrist is pinned above my head now. I wince, and seal my mouth shut. I won't let him get any farther. They are coming for me. I can feel them. The dark powerful tug on my soul…the deep anger coursing through my veins…. _Who is so angry? Who has the right to care about me in this way?!

_I glare up at him, and squirm as his leg slams straight between mine. My anger slowly turns into a fear, a deeper fear that I ever realized. Please don't let this be true. _____! _____! His other hand moves down my stomach and I gasp, his tongue slithers into my mouth. I can feel myself start to die. _____! _____! Stop him! I close my eyes tightly, bringing up the temperature in my body but its slow, it's hard. It has never been this hard before. _What did this bloody bastard do to me!

"____'__ _ ____ ___, ______." I twist my head around, and cough, my breathing being shut off from his overly forceful kiss. The tense of his muscle makes me smile. The tone was dark, cold, calculating, possessive, and angry… angry…it was icy. _

"__-"_

"___'_ ___ ___ _ _____ ___ _____!" I shrink back slightly, feeling the anger and the intension of pain towards me well known. A growl comes from behind _____. _

_This can't be happening…why now? Why tonight?_

I gasp as my body convulses on the floor. The tingling of my arms tells me what it was…it was a warning… I look around, the classroom is gently glowing. Hogwarts comfort…and her apology to what she made me watch. Even my own sight wouldn't have picked this up.

"It's okay." I whisper gently into the thin air. My body continuing to shiver…this isn't supposed to happen. Gently reaching up, I cling to the thought of my family. To the thought that someone will be there to protect me…

Who is trying to hurt me now? Why didn't Hogwarts allow me to hear the names? Why couldn't I remember… why? Why is all of this causing me so much pain?

I sigh quietly, hearing the bells. So I suppose Herbology has ended…Potions next…

Can I even get to class?

I groan quietly, and grimace. The taste of _him_ lingers in my mouth…even now it feels wrong. Wrong? I don't even KNOW him…what is going on?

Bloody hell…life just can't get any more confusing! It just can't! It can't! I won't let it! This is enough! I have school, family, and god knows what else this year. I don't need to be adding a love life! I refuse!

The slight laughter in my head, informs me how wrong I am. How definitely wrong I am…

"Bloody hell…" I mutter, my hands still clinging onto the one piece I am going to hope for.

Closing my eyes, I lay on the ground, stiff and confused…hurt and alone. _Please don't let my days be like these…_

* * *

**PosionSeductress**: I am terribly sorry everyone, for the long awaited Chapter Six! I feel horrible for withholding such a prize! I will admit. This is probably not my best one. But this definitely will help answer a few things. I am thankful for all the support from my reviewers. You are all the reason I actually have written this chapter- twice- to make it satisfying. I'm sorry it isn't as long as I would have hoped. But I am focusing, quite a bit, on the fact that the plot is thickening for all of you that have been keeping up. More will be expressed! Be patient! I am in the middle of my father leaving and my own move to another place. So my updates my start to vary. I apologize for any trouble this may cause. But the chapters may come faster or slower. But I am over my little writers block. So this should be picking up.

**FreezingFire81:** I have updated! I hope you enjoy what is to come and what has come. Problems? I see no problems do you? –amused smile-

**P****eachesandcreme****: **Yes, Irma is Severus's mother. Yes. Draco and Virginia will definitely be growing closer. But patients are a virtue. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Slytheringrl17**: I am going to keep it rated T. I will just be careful with the wording I give. Like Virginia's lovely vision. I know this isn't as long as I would have enjoyed it. But it did get the point across. I hope I'll see your reviews soon.

**Redhots**: It will be kept at "T."

**Mell8**: I have to say, your review is probably one of the more…informative ones I have gotten thus far. Thank you. I changed it from Ginny to Virginia for specific reasons. I will be informing about this later. I promise. But bare with me here. : It was filler in a sense. I did let a few things develop and show. Draco will be making a comeback! I promise you. There will definitely be a bit more time passing and not this slow as it seems to have been going. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy this too.

Anonymous: Veronica

**Ravenclaw's Redhead**: Yes this is a D/G/B pairing. I'm glad you love the pairing. I know I do. And I'm glad I tried my hand at it.

**Hogwartsismydrug**: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Redhotchillipeppers**: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you have found it to your liking. Yes, Virginia is dark.

**Twilightfan1994:** Twilightfan… -smiles- I'm glad I have caught your interest. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**3 Wishes**: Yes, this is going to be a D/G/B story. But I refuse to actually throw them together in a few chapters. Love doesn't just work itself out. Especially not in this situation, but bare with me here darhling. This story is only just beginning.

**Sadinima**: Thank you! You are one that reminded me how much my story had to get a move on- but also that it has to go at the pace I have been writing at. The pace of the story. Thank you. Once again, for your compliments, and yes, 100% this is the best pairing. I can't explain their powers just yet, but this should hint at what is going on. I went into a bit more depth for Virginia. But she is definitely not done, nope; her powers are not done either. Blaise and Draco will definitely be showing an appearance of their powers soon.


	7. What Game Do You Have in Mind?

**1000 Words**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:  
**What Game Do You Have In Mind?

* * *

"_Common-sense in an uncommon degree is what the world calls wisdom." – Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

_

* * *

_

You would think people would understand when you are in a bad mood to leave you alone. Is it a hard concept to grasp? Did I miss the lesson which explains the severity of pissing off someone who has the power to make your world hell? Maybe even send you to the underworld before anything ever happen? Maybe even more so if the crowd of goodie two shoes got out of my way, my life would be so much more better, not that it really matters, honestly…stupidity runs too infectious in this world. In _our_ world. Yet you haven't heard me complain yet…okay…maybe you have…what is a girl to do?

It has been a month, since the beginning of school, October 1. Everything is crashing. My beloved Neville Longbottom has been in the library room none stop, with the help of Madam Pince, she had given us a room that we could study and plot in. Madam Pince, once again, her brilliance astounds me…that woman could make me fall in love with her again and again…I'm terribly going to be proud of being her family. Severus also has been keeping a close eye on us…not that his help would have helped any. Nothing would have worked well since Severus and Lucius gotten into another row. This time about the ceremony and when it was to be done…when did parents honestly have time to fight about this? _Really_ fight about where the bloody place was going to be? What did it matter? It _is _just a place for me. I'll be able to be a part of a _real_ family soon.

"Love, please." Luna calls gently, her serene voice echoing in the empty room. It is well past eleven, I had heard mum's clock go off in the other room. "It's late…we have class in the morning."

I frown, watching as Neville stubbornly pushes Luna's hands away from him. Her long thin white blonde hair scattering around her from the gently sway. It wasn't hard to know Neville honestly didn't want to leave his work, not now, not when we were so close…but even time had to end a day, and even the gods' needed rest after such a fight. The research to find out about his parents had taken out two weeks from us…two weeks of study and sleep. It wasn't much for any of us, spending months at a time before in the other years studying, escaping, practicing, and of course, during their rarities…having their love. I never am lucky. Never. Can't you tell?

The first week we had started to search for a way to block my visions, they were getting excessively worse and I did not like the fact I was being taken, and abused, not that it wasn't likely to occur…seeing as it was becoming more and more real as the day went by…we finally gave up…and Lucius offered his help. Much to Severus's annoyance…a bracelet had been given, with a simple jade star on a simple golden chain. It had stopped the nightmares, and the long forth dreams of Tom. This definitely made me ecstatic.

The second week…_this_ week to be exact, we were focused solely on the fact of Neville's parents.

"I'm fine love. Go sleep; I'll be here for a few more minutes." Pale blue eyes were brimming in concern. I am too…Neville isn't one to turn down Luna's bed.

"Neville…" I stir from the couch, my book closing in my hands. Hogwarts doing its best to keep us hidden from Dumbledore's ever pending eyes. "You need to sleep. As much as you know we both would stay up and do this for you, even you and I know that this cannot be." I try and reason with him. Honestly, Neville wasn't irrational to the contrary belief. Neville is very focused, and rational, a man worth having a very interesting and detailed conversation with.

"You don't get it Virginia… I _need_ to know. I _need_ to know what happened. I'll even go to the Black Manor to find Bellatrix!" We watch as Neville slams his fists into the table, it gave a short rumble, then out of nowhere Luna and I watch as a book, that is on a shelf, behind Neville of course, sent flying straight across the room towards Neville's head. Luna's eyes are sharp as she sent a glare towards the sudden high, childish laughter which made her want to cringe. I, myself, knew exactly whom that voice belongs to. About ready to burn the book, Neville's hands reaches up behind his head and grasps the book tightly.

A slight tingle of delighted thrill ran up my spine, Neville is blazing with a sudden spark of dark magic and it courses over our skin. "Peeves!" Neville snarled in his agitation, his body twisting to glare at the now suddenly apparent ghost. Not many people would dare and try and piss Neville off, on the contrary, Luna and I honestly stayed a bit away from the male. Neville isn't stupid, far from it, and Neville isn't weak. Spending time with me after my training with Tom during my first year, and more when I was taken up by Severus, Neville is far from such a simpleton on the battle field. His wandless magic is superb, and held extremely well under stressful situations…

His magic definitely is superb during stressful times. My eyes light up as I burn a book that is sent with deadly efficiency at us. Luna stays close to my side, not moving since her shove. She is not happy with Peeves. _Eleven-o-clock_ at night, for the past month and a half that ghost is _everywhere_ we were. Even the Bloody Baron did nothing to stop it. Actually, all the students seemed even more amused by such a situation existing offer to us, of course we were amused during class. Peeves of course, thankfully, followed Luna or Neville the most. Only when I was in Potions or around the Golden Trio did Peeves hang around me…or when all three of us were together…I am almost sure Mum would have thrown us out on our arses if it weren't for the fact she knew Peeves had a mind of his own.

"What are you doing Peeves?" Luna snaps, her collection of anger leaking through. "Are you trying to get us in trouble? Are you _trying_ to find a way for us to kill a ghost? Because so help _me_ Peeves, throw a book at my fiancé and I will find one _for_ you."

My eyes narrow, it is not normal for Luna to be cursing, but being the founder's heir, of course gave us a special connection, one that runs through our veins continuously and allows us to feel even more so with Luna and Neville being engaged, and sharing their blood and magic already…even before their marriage.

"Aw, are the wittle Hoggies children throwing a tantrum? Or do the wittle Hoggies children just need their nappy time?" Peeves flips upside and cackles at them. "Or are the wittle Hoggies throwing tantrums at not finding answers?" He gave us a grin that would give the Chester Cat a run for his money before cackling again. Luna felt her lips pull into a frown as her quick mutter of "Aqua Eructo" brought water out and slams against Peeves, but a cry of outrage came from Neville and Luna, as I growl in frustration as Hogwarts used its barrier to protect Peeves. Why in the world would Hogwarts protect Peeves? Peeves is the one attacking us! What would Hogwarts need for us to be harmed for?

Flipping himself over so that he is 'laying' on his stomach, he blows a raspberry at us. "What's the matter wittle Hoggies? Can't hit Peeves? Well, Peeves can hit you!" To my horror, he went into a bookshelf and made the books fly off the shelves and circle us. Gritting my teeth, the familiar flare of my wrath shows with the flames licking at the books, dropping them to ash when they came close enough to try and do any harm. Irma could kill me later for this. I am not fond of getting bruises. Not now, not later, and definitely not before I go to sleep. Luna curses as she is sure Flinch hears the falling of shelves. This is not good. I turn, knowing exactly what Neville would want to do…murder Peeves…and right now it seems like a right time. Still…we would probably need to rush back to the corridors.

"Peeves I'm going to strangle you with my own bloody hands!" Neville cries out, as he lunges for the ghost, I quickly snap my hand up. This is too late for any of us to be jumping about, cursing, screaming, and getting into a fight- _With PEEVES no less_- in the middle of the night! Two weeks of no sleep thus far, definitely ruins logical thoughts because Neville streaks out the door.

"Luna do-" I watch as a blur of black and blue escape the room. I sneer; "Damn you Peeves!" as I race out following the two which would probably land us straight into Flinch himself. What happened to a good night sleep? Actually for that matter, what happened to Hogwarts listening to us…and why in the world would it send _Peeves_ of all things to guide us anywhere! It had to be guiding because we were racing up a bunch of stairs…and the castle wasn't trying to completely _ruin_ us even if it had a sense of sadistic humor. Really…

Tom couldn't have rubbed off on the house _to_ long even if he isn't the only founder that danced within these halls knowingly at the time. Try as I might…maybe the house has lost a few certain traits and just enjoys torturing us.

My head didn't bother turning, as we heard a cat hiss, and the familiar sounds of Filch. Luna gave me a glance, before she pulled out her wand in habit. A quick motion of her wand and the Bedazzling Hex shoots at the corner. It would hide us if Filch turns from that corner, it wouldn't matter, we were on the run and Neville better be grateful that we were watching his back!

Dancing over the few steps and tricks that Hogwarts has to offer, I feel myself being…observed. Luna would watch Neville's back loyally, if anything because he is after Peeves for trying to harm us, and distract us, but isn't this chasing doing that? Shaking my head we still as Peeves gave that stupid laugh and walk through the door.

"Room of Requirements?" I question in bizarre wonder. This is definitely leading.

"How…unusual…" Luna finally spoke, trying as she might to figure out why Peeves would lead us over to this room and not any other. "You don't know he's up to even more mischief?"

"Doubtful." Neville said, his temper seemingly calming a tad bit from the run. Thank You Peeves. "But he isn't forgiven."

"Wouldn't think of it Neville. No one will forgive Peeves for his insults." I say gently, my voice holding firm, but I cannot shake this feeling as if someone is watching me…us. Am I in paranoia? I know some say you only use "_I_" if you are solely trying to gain attention…but what attention? Tonight is not my night…but that shiver of delicious tense observation…the feel of being prey... "I suggest we go in quickly." Luna gives me a stray look, wondering what is wrong. I have no answer; I just want us to hurry.

"Now what do we have here." I feel my body stiffen more, and I could see Neville's and Luna's body do the same. We may have escaped Filtch's clutches but not the stupid Head Boy and his Prefect. This would be where the feelings of someone following us quos in. Brilliant job Virginia….brilliant.

"Kitten, Longbottom and little Miss. Looney all in one trip." I could feel Neville wanting to forget the idea of our strength. Giving them a quick look, the door opened at Hogwarts command, and Luna shoves Neville in. The door shut in my face as I turned to stare at the too silky…to smooth…and to tempting voice behind me at such a time. Luna will be angry with Hogwarts, but I can't say I will be…I get to play around with my two favorite Slytherins…this day just gets more and more bloody interesting. Can't you tell?

"Well good evening Malfoy, Zabini, any particular reason you are calling me Kitten tonight?" My eyes flicker between them in the dim fire light. It is not hard to imagine their faces or tone. It really isn't hard to remember why I avoid- these two especially- for the past two weeks.

"Now Red, I thought we agreed to be called Draco and Blaise." _That_ dark tone, that seductive tone could have made me melt. Too bad I'm a little keyed up from the nice run around the castle. Why is it always Blaise and Draco whom I have to run into? Why for once can it not be a teacher? Scratch that idea…teachers would give me detention. The two were so much alike and so different, maybe it is the way they were moving, or the way they stood, but this is something I knew a little about.

Something is telling me that a game is going to be starting very soon, and I am the one to…be the prey. "I'm terribly sorry, must have slipped my mind." Sarcasm is a good start if any.

A dark smug smirk pulls onto pale skin. "Kitten, you aren't nearly old enough to be losing your mind yet." He steps closer, Draco Malfoy is not a toy, and he is far more powerful than anyone would like to agree. Without his help in more or less suspicious ways, Potter would have lost, and we'd all have been captured…not that it would have been such a bad idea. Tom still is fond of me. I'm just not fond of him.

"Old? Haven't you been told it is rude to tell a lady she is _old_?" My eyes bat ones, and I can see the glimmer of playfulness take shape and form. Maybe Draco isn't so…hard arse after all… Blaise chuckles, staying back in the dim light, his chestnut skin glowing in the fair firelight…I have the urge to make the fire just a bit hotter…can any of you blame me?

Draco chuckles as well, stepping closer to me; the night just gets better and better. I have one hot guy staring at me, I have another approaching me. Virginia to be Snape, you have out done yourself… My eyes flicker to his hand as it gently reaches up and grazes over my cheek. The feather light touch sends chills down my spine.

"Tell me Virginia…do you enjoy playing with snakes?" Again another flickering eye motion up to glance at the now overly tall Malfoy, rolling my bottom lip into my mouth I nip at it, enjoying myself when his steal opal eyes stare at the movement.

If I am going to play and be chased…which is the way this is looking…I am definitely going to make sure they know whom they are chasing. "Snakes are fun and interesting…but I prefer something a lot more…" I roll my tongue, dragging my word out as I step closer, making sure he _knows_ I am not afraid of him. Even if I should be, but that is not the point, now is it? Hogwarts would never allow anything bad to happen to me. I am confident on such an action…Slytherins do not just play around without a cause, so the cause tonight must be something more interesting than a chat. At least at this rate, I can play their game and have fun. I'm tired of watching Luna and Neville have their fun. It's been a month and I know all three of us have been tired, exhausted, and I have been more crouch than anything because of the two in front of me now. "Powerful."

Smoldering intense steal eyes stare down at me sending additional beckon of shivers down my spine. If ever I am thankful for a moment of control, it will be now. "That doesn't sound Gryffindorish at all." He purrs, it is barely loud enough for me to hear, yet I can see Blaise, and his blue eyes are glowing. It makes me wonder if they plan this…and I'm almost positive they do. "A Gryffindor wants someone to treat them _well_."

I only place a coy smile, watching him unmoving, I can't concentrate on Blaise if Draco is going to try and over power me. "What if I'm a _little_ tired of the _noble_ types?" I tip my head to the side, slightly exposing my neck; I can see his eyes drop from my eyes, lips to my neck. _Here people think it's hard to seduce men_. "What if I don't want to be _treated_ so…fragile?" I moan out softly. Stepping only slightly back, minding the fact I can be against the wall, and that I need to get out of this area if Neville and Luna need to come out, I wonder if these boys are up for a game with me.

Draco looks back at me with a little more force, I can see his lethal body flex, I wonder if I'm just too tired to realize what kind of situation I'm in, or I'm just not right in the head anymore. Maybe one of the sparing sessions with Luna didn't go so right when she hit me with some of those spells. Either way…I may just not be right in the head for this. "Such a _temptress_…" Something in me coils; the tone of voice is vicious, yet gentle. That voice is more of a predator. It holds a slight sneer yet it isn't meant to be in a lashing manner. Draco's voice is hard, chilly, seductive…mean…yet all of those things send triggers in me to tell me it's alright…all of this is what I want. _What in the bloody hell_ do _I want _because this is making me more aware that I have a staircase to run down and I need too…quickly. "What if I told you…we could be of some assistance?"

My eyes follow his inclination of his head, and Blaise has a lazy smile, relaxing against the light. "Virginia, I've told him _everything_." Something tells me he means something about a certain train ride…

"Well now…maybe I should take my exit now." I turn but stop when my arm is jerked back into a chilly chest. I feel as if I'm a doll for Hades's sake. My head slightly tips back from the jerk; it isn't something I am not used to. Tom is an abusive person. This one is just…gentler with a point.

"How about a game, Virginia…" Draco places a light kiss on my neck, threw my hair and I shiver. Unlike Blaise's warm but electrical touch, Draco has a much more eternal frost type deal, my opposite and yet much the same. In Draco's eyes, I can see the complete reflection of what my ambitions can and want to be, the utter need I feel inside.

Draco is one of the more complex…person I have ever met and try to know. Draco's eyes are so much more intense than anyone truly ever see's, in the flame across from us I can see it now. Even with his arms wrapping around me like a cat having its favorite toy. Those opal eyes could make any demand and I might say yes to them all. Those eyes of his are something that promises everything… The eyes of someone that wants the world to witness the beauty incased in not the eternity but the forever changing, the forever powerful, the forever pure. The eyes of not a dreamer…but a realist…the realist with the power to anything and make anything happen. To not be satisfied with anything less than what they seek.

The flames flicker and change from their bright orange and yellow mixture to a blood red, purple, and black. Untamed, dangerous, and something I knew they knew about me already. They don't seem one bit startled by the change of the flames. Something I truly expect from these two men. "What kind of game do you have in mind?" I ask gently, my voice of liquid heat being pooled into a mold; I am allowing them their game, their molding of me. I am the essence of fire itself, the form, the breath of it. The feelings, the beauty, everything of fire I am.

I am all forms of fire…from the moment it is put together to the moment it is extinguished. I am in all forms the untamable and tamable. It seems more and more…when I am around these two…that I can be both. Free to be who I am and yet…be everything they will need.

God I must be tired.

"A game of _chase_," The thick Italian accent slurs "Mio caro Rosso." (My dear Red.) My eyes stare at the flame, and a slight smile reaches my face. Somehow I think it is an endearing thing that they can speak to me in such a…language.

"Our game of _chase_ is a little different, Mon Cher Chaton." (My dear Kitten) Draco purrs in my ear, and I force myself to take a breath, this is a double whammy… have I mentioned I haven't slept?

"How about…you explain the rules to me now, and then we'll see if I want to play."

Two identical, smug, evil smirks greet my reply, and I know I'm playing right into their trap. _Bastards_. "You don't have a choice," Draco points out calmly, his kiss brushing lightly against my pulse and I shiver, the cold is doing me a very nice favor right now. "You won't refuse us, Virginia."

A spark of determination flares, no one dares to tell me what I _won't_ or _will_ do, and no one can control that side of me. A chuckle erupts from in front of me, and before I even realize, I'm twirling into another arm. Draco had taken my arm, and spins me, in more of a dancing fashion, into the arms of his lover and best friend. Again… _Bastards!_

"You look so delicious when you have such a look on your face…" Blaise purrs into my ear, a spark shoots across me.

I am right…these two are not naturally powerful…they are just bastards! Why can people like this seduce me? I swear I'm just too tired to really care who is trying to seduce me…or I'm just in one of my crazy dreams where I want these two to kiss and do wonders to my body. I'm going with option one…Neville and Luna were never a part of my dream.

"You shouldn't do that to us, Red; I'm trying hard not to make you choose now." Blaise nuzzles my neck, laying light kisses on the other side. My breath picks up slightly, barely any, but enough, because these two are observant jerks and can see that they affect me.

"This game of chase is simple…the first to cave in, looses." Draco explains, watching me with unmoving eyes, they were staring at me again, piercing into my soul, it made me feel much more vulnerable than I would like at a time like this…but it gave me a slight…satisfaction. "You can do whatever you like to us…or around us." He informs me slowly, his face moving slowly closer as Blaise chuckles darkly in my ear. I squirm slightly, letting him now I did not appreciate his laughter.

"We can do the same to you." Blaise finishes for him, to prove his point, his hand reaches up, and with a powerful force he yanks Draco closer to him-us- and kisses him right there, me sandwich between them. I can feel the wave of their passion, and can see it. I can feel both males' muscles from the men. Lean, rough, well shaped …

A flash of tongue and a slight sound from Blaise intrigues me to say that Draco definitely likes to show affection and Blaise enjoys receiving it. Blaise's hand tugs slightly on his snow white hair, angling the boy's head and it seems dominance switches. I bite my tongue slightly harder than I need to. This is annoying…really…

They break slightly with bruised lips, and I can see Draco smirking in satisfaction because Blaise has this glossy look in his eyes. Never would have thought Blaise could be dazzle- "Or this."

Draco slams his lips against mine with an intensity which gives me a desiring fright. His hand doesn't wait for me to register much. I'm instantly kissing him back; I don't enjoy being dominated…much. Blaise's grip tightens around my waist and I feel his lips graze my pulse point on my neck before biting. That same instant, Draco's hand grabs my hair, and tips my head back deepening our kiss.

I gasp; the feelings swirl around me as if I'm beyond my own control. I can feel something unlock within me, something I've hidden for a long time. The feeling of Blaise and Draco seems to be expressive. Draco's tongue instantly attacks mine, exploring me as if I am something uncharted, something new. I come into action, my tongue moving against his. A smirk pulls at his lips as he kisses me harder, forcing me back into Blaise and the slight shift makes him bite deeper. Another gasp.

Blaise is happy, very happy, exciting, caring, concern. He is absolutely enjoying having me in his arms, in this position, with his lover here. It is almost natural to him to have me here. To natural, as if he feels I am made for this, to be in this situation. Strength and love spring from him in waves, and I feel dizzy.

The kiss moves from the rough passion to almost a sweet, gentle caress. My eyes close as he pulls away, my lips tingle and I pant. My body shakes.

Draco doesn't seem any different from before…or from Blaise. He too is happy, enthralled, he is striving in his confidence, in his passion. No fear lingers inside of him, not a care that whatever it is Blaise's concern will happen. I am not a mind reader…this is no science. The power to feel emotions from another being…the power to twist and kindle…the power to understand a person…this is no science at all.

Draco has an overwhelming power of pride…of love for Blaise…

From both…the joy is dwindling into something different, into…concern? Fear?

"Kitten?" I crack my eyes open slightly, I must have closed them, I give a slight smile, my head is spinning. "Hm…too much for you?"

"Something like that…" I mutter truthfully, letting my hand touch my forehead, I'm in a bit of pain; the migraine isn't fading away as I am hoping for. "I definitely need a break from you both…" I give a slight smirk, the feeling of unease rolling around in the air left a very bitter taste…and I know it isn't Draco because he is absolutely minty fresh. I laugh quietly to myself, shaking my head, I really am going insane. Ah…what a nice time to start. I glance at the door behind me.

"For the sake that I can probably not walk on my own here…" Blaise chuckles, slightly relaxing from my humor, it seems with one relaxing the other does as well. "How about you both walk a lady back to her room?" The fire changes into their bright orange and yellow light.

I can hear the house clearer now; it is finding some sinister amusement from me…or Luna and Neville. I bet you anything they are laying in that room doing something and I am sure I am glad I am not in there.

"To Gryffindor's portrait hm?" Draco mocks, "You sure you want to be there?"

I give him a single glance, before I smirk, my head still spinning, as Blaise picks me up, I don't bother protesting. What would I have to protest? I'm in the arms of a male that is very interesting…_and_ I get to make fun of Draco along the way. "Sure…let's take me to Severus. I would enjoy the look on his face, won't you?" My innocent question brings a slightly bemusing one onto Draco.

"Severus would just put you under lock and key."

"Lock and key that you won't have." I coyly reply, my innocent smile on my face, "I would hate to be put you all through isolation after what you've just simply done for me."

Blaise chuckles, "She has a very resilient personality, Dray."

"Yes…I can see that Love. No wonder she's as attractive as she is."

"I'm right here." I mutter out, glaring at the white-could you call it blonde? - Hair male.

"We know." Came both males reply, at the same time…it is mildly disturbing. The only people I have ever heard do this, are my beloved brothers, Fred and George. I seriously need some sleep…I'm starting to wonder if the lack of nightmares is getting to me. Maybe I'm just meant for an evil life?

No sleep for only a few weeks wouldn't kill me; I've done this far too many times…so why is it reacting so badly this time? Would it be a bad thing to talk to Severus…maybe now that I think about it. He's so busy for the winter break, and trying to keep everything about under wrap…

"Virginia?"

I blink, turning my head to the right, staring up into dark blue eyes. "Yes?" His eyes darken more, but I can feel it is not from anger…but from worry.

"You seem to not appreciate our time together." A smooth, cocky reply answers. My lips press together to refrain from a sneer. "If that is how you feel…"

A part of me twists, the kindling of a foreboding that I know is coming for me. If I heed it, I wonder what reaction I would get… "Surprising, the richest heir alive cannot seem to understand how to comprehend emotions correctly." I reach over tugging at a strand of the snow white lock. "Is this dyed?"

The silent façade of confident beyond reach slightly drops; he gives me a very even stare, Blaise on snickers, stopping as Draco stops in front of us. I only blink my mind truly not here. If I was, I wouldn't be asking questions, would have followed Peeves up the stair cases from the library, wouldn't allow Blaise to carry me, and never got myself into this game in the first place. I wouldn't be stressed over the stupidest crap, and I wouldn't even have let myself wander into the Gryffindor common room with two Slytherins and not just any two Slytherins of course.

"It's natural, Red."

"Funny, I would have thought you might have dyed it or something." They continue to stare at me now, I glance at my bracelet, it is covered with my sleeve, but that doesn't stop the simple fact of it beginning to glow. I'm becoming exhausted much faster than normal.

I'm almost positive Lucius said something about if it starts to glow- "Red how long has it been like this?" The sudden seriously icy tone catches my fading attention.

"I'm not sure…maybe a few hours…it's done it every so often…I can't remember why it is important." To be honest, I've been feeling very distant, it fades when I'm around Neville and Luna…but maybe t hat is because we share a single, strong, connection that binds us all in situations. Trust, Loyalty, Responsibilities, Friendship, Wit, Knowledge…

My eyes start to close… "Keep talking Kitten, we need to get you to Severus."

"Why? He's going to be angry with me…god I should have slept a few nights these few weeks…I'm going to murder Neville tomorrow."

"Why have you been awake?" I cannot feel the swaying or thumping of Blaise's heart, or movement. It's almost as if I'm being lifted in mid air. Something is seriously wrong.

"Research, lots of research, nightmares, same old stuff…stress…"

"It's barely a month into school and you are behind?"

"Not really behind…trying to make sure I'm ahead of everything…" A slight spark shoots over my spine, waking me up with a slight jolt.

"Stay awake Kitten." Blaise says, but I can feel an overwhelming concern shoot through the old gift I possess…empathy. The powers of fire and empathy…what a great bloody mix, I can't wait to figure out what next. Really, I can't.

"What are you not telling me?" Something is there, even in this really lucid…and not me personality wise…I can tell something isn't right.

"Just don't fall asleep, Red. Do not fall asleep."

The wind picks up, and I can tell that they are running now. Running I'm sure to Severus, which is not going to be good. How in the world would things go from bad to worse? How…in a matter of a few hours!

"There is an old charm on the bracelet, you should know about old curses and charms." Draco says calmly, the calm is not what he feels. He is trying to recall what it is that he wants to keep himself. I suppose it has something to do with being A Malfoy. Or a pure blood…emotions aren't a big thing to show others, especially concern; it would be used against them. Especially during the war… "The charm is too old for it to be broken…but it is breaking, you need to stay awake until we figure out what is going on Red."

I say nothing, staring up at the ceiling, things are starting to blend, I can feel Hogwarts start to glow…not so much…glow…but…become hazy. Hazy…strong…tense…tense…why is Hogwarts tense? The place is a power source…it has a conscious…it is a living structure…but…what is Hogwarts doing?

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what, Red?" Blaise is strangely quiet…

"It's…so tense…" I mutter quietly, trying to stay awake, but I can feel this more calming presence coming over me, welcoming me into the abyss of dreams instead of the horror and fear of being called…it's welcoming, asking…

"Red!"

"Kitten!"

Just a little while…the darkness over takes me. The darkness is a pleasure of one's deepest connection to the soul. Not all things that are labeled with black is darkness and evil…it can be good, it is night, it is the beauty of which the days grow and change. Where new life begins…

New life…

"_Care to play a game with me?" A girly laughter erupts in my mind. The voice is light, almost chime like. It is one where it can be one of the more dazzling and beautiful sounds…if it isn't over done._

_I look around, I know I am dreaming, I remember listening to Blaise and Draco…they are calling me…were calling me. I must have fallen asleep. Go figure. The area is a lush field, with a child tea party set…cups, kettle, plates, small bisects, spoons, sugar, milk, cream…are those Teddy Bears?_

"_You are being rude." _

_What the…?_

_I turn around and my body freezes. I cannot believe my eyes…_

_

* * *

_

**PoisonSeductress**: I am terribly sorry for the long pause in the story! I have been caught with so many things…but I have no excuses. I have been thinking hard, I know Draco and Blaise seem a little off than when I original introduced them, but I assure you, it is for a cause. I have answered many questions around Draco, Blaise and Virginia. The name "Virginia" will be explained in due time. To make up for my long absent, I have made this chapter a bit longer than my others. I hope you enjoy it.

I'm sorry that my last chapter was confusing for many readers. It was meant to be a more simplistic form…but I guess it did not turn that way. None the less, I will summarize it up if you all would like. _Chapter 6 is a basic form of going back and filling in what happened when she got there and while she was there. A memory as she passed through the house. The last part with the blanks, are to assure you that she is a Seer. _Somehow, I seem to fail as a writer sometimes…Hogwartsismydrug, I thank you for your concern. I dedicate the completion of this chapter to you.

_**Thank you to:**_

**Redhots**: Thank you, I'm sure you are glad I have updated now. None the less, I did clarify, I am sorry I made it confusing. I hope this one was much more…simpler. Enjoy!

**Slytheringrl17**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope this is to your liking. I must say I miss my viewers. I hope you enjoyed this.

**Peachesandcreme**: You have, I'm delighted you still want to stick with my story! It is okay; everyone seemed confused with the last chapter. I might have to go back and fix it…then again; we'll just have to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**3 Wishes:** Well now, yes, I think it is weird to call it 'pairing' when it is with three people. I have added more of a Virginia/Draco/Blaise scenario, I hope you enjoy it. It was meant to be vague, but don't worry. Thing will be explained. I hope you continue to follow along this twisted journey of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Hogwartsismydrug**: Thank you for personally sending me a message. Like I have promised, I have updated tonight no less for me. With everything around me, the story has become something more personal to me. I honestly could say I never thought this story would be liked…I'm glad to be proven wrong. I hope that everything is up to your expectations.

**Ihavemymoments:** I have updated to your request! I do hope you enjoy this.

**Rohain Tahquil:** Thank you for the comment. It made me smile, you were actually quite helpful in getting myself started back on track to finishing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**The-masked-face:** I have answered the Draco/Blaise call…I myself have been itching to add more of them. I hope this adds up, there will be more. Enjoy.


	8. You Want Me to Agree?

1000 Words

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
You Want Me to Agree?

* * *

"_It is not power that corrupts but fear. The fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it, and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it." _

– Aun San Suu Kyi

_

* * *

_

_I know I must be dreaming. I know beyond anything, that I am dreaming. Dreaming because I know that there isn't any possible way that this…little girl is any part of me or in my dream or that Tom would send a little girl to do his dirty work. He may be a coward, and may just charm his way like a con artist, but he is not going to send a little child to do his work. Tom does have some dignity. He would send his soul, or someone much more deviant._

"_Excuse me?" I ask, blinking again. _

_The little girl in front of me isn't transparent…yet she is. This girl looks very ill. She could be a doll plucked from a collection. She has curly blonde hair, the bright yellow; not like Luna's which is dusty but glowing yellow and not Draco's ever bleach snow blonde, that is silky smooth. A bright, but yet pastel yellow that fits on a manikin, but the intense Sunday white hat helps the blonde hair almost stay in place. One of those children hats that could blow away with a simple breeze of wind, but they never do blow away. _

_I blink again as the girl's porcelain hand covers her mouth, she has on Sunday gloves. They have lace around the wrist, but the cloth hand prevents anything from touching her skin. She is absolutely…I suppose…adorable yet fragile. She just giggles softly. Her pastel blue eyes are watching me. She doesn't seem as if she is a ghost…and a poltergeist seems unlikely. Is this a spell? _

"_You are funny." _

_Not liking the change of my dream. I raise my hand, fire ignites, and I'm…lost. Never before has my gift been activated in a dream at such free will…this definitely is not Tom's doing. _

"_I would say thanks…but I'm not trying to be amusing." I let the fire disappear, watching her carefully. This is a bit…wary. I step forward, the grass does nothing, and she just stands there, by the arc of roses. They are deep blood red, brilliant and never fading. This place reminds me of a muggle fairy tale… Alice in Wonderland, I believe. "Who are you?"_

"_Call me…" She smiles politely her light laughter spilling from her lips still, "Princess." _

_I refrain from trying to reply to a- _Then where is the queen, Alice_? - But I can be nice. I'm still not sure if this is my dream or some sort of manifestation. "Okay Princess…" I stay put, watching her, she doesn't move, there is no breeze, the child just stands, barely 4' in height. Her white socks coming to her knees, and her white shoes, it all comes together with her nice, Sunday white-I'm not sure what is up with all the white- dress. It has lace around the trim of the hem and around her shoulders and neck line. "Are you the one who has called me here?"_

Princess_ moves and sways from heel to toe, her elegant glove hands going behind her back, she has an innocent yet playful smile on her face. "Maybe…" _

"_I'll take that as a yes, what do you want?" I am not in the mood to be in dream world, nor am I in the mood to deal with anyone not telling me the reason they want to invade my dreams._

_I seem to have a lot of this going on._

_Immediately the girl stops swaying, her eyes are still playful; she raises a hand and shakes her finger at me. "You didn't answer my question, so why will I answer yours?"_

_I can tell this will not be going anywhere unless she gets her way. This is not going to be fun. This trick of questions back and forth is a Slytherin trick, and I'm wondering what else she has under her sleeves. "Okay…no I'd rather not play a game…but I will if you answer my question."_

_A childish pout crosses the girl's lip. I refuse to even think of calling her Princess. Maybe brat is more like it. "If I answer, you will play with me?"_

_I pause. "Answer all my questions, and I will play with you."_

"_No," The girl shakes her head, "You play with me first, and I might answer your questions." I frown slightly; this is not what I had in mind._

"Princess_…" I warn this is getting nowhere; I refuse to play a game with a child! No less in my dream! But a child I refuse to play with during any circumstances. I have too much to do and I'm positive Serverus is having kittens._

_Princess skips over to her tea set, apparently she isn't as sick as I thought, and sits down in an empty, but cushion chair, she adjusted herself comfortable, before pouring herself some tea._ "_Either you play with me or I keep you here until you're boring."_

"_Okay Princess…this is not how this game is going to work." I pause slightly, "Fine…" If she is getting into Slytherin tendencies…than there is on point trying to overpower her or even try and be furious with the situation. "If you want me to play, answer one of my questions; how did you get here?"_

_Princess smiles calmly, taking a sip of her tea. "That is not the question you should be asking."_

_I can feel a silent panic rush over me. "I shouldn't, hm?" It is a bad thing when a child can sit in front of you and demand something, it is completely different when that said child cannot only outsmart you but know what is important and what is not. "Who sent you here?" I feel eerie trying to play question games with an eight year old. _

_She keeps her smile on, friendly as it seems, many people have masks. "The one that decided you need help." _

"_Help?" This definitely isn't helping. "Who says I need help?"_

_Princess gave no reply, only giving a slight incline of her head towards the cup of tea beside me, which is pouring itself, and then she twists her eyes from me to the chair. I did say I would play…taking a slight breath, I go and sit down, easily adjusting my cloak and take a seat. "Alright…you have me where you want me."_

_Princess slowly shakes her head, "You have to drink it."_

_I stare at the girl as if she has lost her mind. Not only is she in _my_ whatever you want to call this… dream turn into a wrong physiological outlook on this…but she wants me to drink whatever this is- because it is not tea…this thing is crystal blue… without some questions? Is she out of her mind?_

"_What is this?"_

_Princess giggles staring at me in amusement. "It is not poison, if that is what you are thinking." That thought is put to rest…but it could be a million different things. After all…this is a Wizarding world. _

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_Why should you not? We have a common interest." This throws me for a loop, but the look on her face tells me she is not going to give me any answers. None at all until I finish with this…liquid that is to be tea._

"_Right…" Holding back on the instinct that I will die for taking this, I tip my head back and drink it. It does not have any taste, almost like something has just coated me from the inside out. I can see the very happy smile on the little girl's face. I suddenly wish I never took the liquid to my lips. _

_I can say nothing as a huge flush of pure, unhampered magic washes over my body. The wave is so similar to the ocean. The breeze that my Great Aunt Muriel enjoys so much…she was such a beautiful woman…so strong… strong and-_

_ "Listen carefully now Virginia, you must never let words scorn your heart as they had mine." Tom…of all the people, Tom, my mind was drifting back to a memory of TOM! What in the world did that child think she was doing! When I get my hands on Princess-_

_ "Tom, why are you doing this? I do not understand…"_

_ Tom only feigned a smile, and I could still feel my heart skip a beat, that smile we both knew, was when our charade had to end. The charade of Tom caring and loving me, the charade that has been happening all year because Harry wanted to be the bloody Hero of the day, to save the damsel that really wasn't the damsel, and kill the villain whom was never a villain in the first place. I loved Tom…I still do now, even though he has hurt me… Tom gave me more than I could ever image that day._

"_You will not understand many things I do, I have given you what I can…and for my final gift, I give you something I would never share with anyone. My throne until I die." I frown watching the memory. I don't really remember this part…I remember feeling so weak that my body falls, I remember him only chuckling, and it was such a sad but smug sound. One that almost made me realize things were not going to be as painless as I hoped my final moments would be._

_Tom Riddle was never going to kill me, he was going to end my life as Ginevra Molly Weasley. Riddle was going to give me everything that he himself could not do as a spirit; he lied to Harry when he rushed in. I could tell, I was so very conscious, but the pain that tore at my very core hurt so badly…hurt…the pain…it was almost like the inferno hell flames, to eat inside of you. _

_They say the Dementor's Kiss was painful because it was tearing and sucking your soul out at such a pace that it was almost as if you were being skinned alive. I would like to imagine that this was the same pain, but it wasn't. Even now I know it has no comparison to the Kiss that is shared. The fusing of magic, of pure magic being forced into the body, into the core of your very being, to have it build and strengthen, to change, to mold, and to accept it inside of you is the hardest thing. I remember it being so painful that I dug my nails into my palm so hard, my robe sleeved hiding my hand, I could feel my blood pooling gently there. As my mind blanked out, I could faintly here Tom, __playing his charade so well…_

Tom...

"_...I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me... '__No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like a friend I can carry around in my pocket'...__ If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed.__"_

Tom…

_Tom never charmed me…that was why it hurt to know when he really was using me in the end in that battle. I would have_ died_ for him if he had never left me, if he had shown me… but I knew in the loneliest darkness, my powers would always be my comfort. Only I could comfort myself. It was what you taught me Tom._

_What I didn't expect was to see the battle before me. Harry having to run from the Basilisk. I had to watch as that blasted Phoenix came in to save Harry from Tom. I had to watch as the diary lay right within my grasp but I was too weak, too fragile, to get it. I had to watch as Harry pulled a sword from the hat. I had to sit there and watch the whole bloody thing and I swear if I ever knew anger, this would be one form I never knew I could feel. I watch as Harry stabs the diary._

_The diary which I loved…the diary which Dumbledore has, that fool! _The Diary…_I realize then, the Diary is still within the castle…the Diary though it may not contain the complete soul anymore, or magic it once held, still may contain some. Nothing is ever completely removed, nothing is ever destroyed, nothing is created out of nothing, and we do not make something from nothing. We only alter what we have. _

_I watch as the blood ink rushes down, down and down, almost as if a stream to a river. The blood ink mingles with the blood on the ground, my robe…_

Tom…what am I seeing? _Tom would have explained…but I do not understand. Does this mean our blood mixed? I know physically I have gone through changes since second year. I thought it was from our magic core…my magic core, to have it mixed. I could not be a complete Weasley because he had given part of himself to me. I no longer had freckles. My hair has darkened considerably now, that I think about it. My hair has not been that shade of scarlet in quite some time… _

What the hell is going on with me? None of this makes sense, first I black out, then I get sent to this poltergeist, and now I'm seeing a memory. Yes…perfect, just what I would like to see and not understand. Is anyone else with me on this?

A childish giggle erupts and I mentally groan, not again. No no no, not again. "We are not done yet."

"Princess when I get my hand on you!"

The little girl's voice only giggled; apparently I really wasn't going to get out of here any time soon. Whoever said your mind was your only enemy has never met a girl that could mess with it!

_I glance around cautiously; apparently this is something like what Harry experienced reading the Diary and learning of a memory. Only difference in my case is that I have this really bright light I need to follow…how odd is that, I have no idea. Besides maybe the fact the calendar is pointing to the first of the month. That could be something._

_Following this bright light I look up, I was in Dumbledore's office. Of course… I don't think this is my memories. You can probably wonder why I even think something like that, but look at it this way, when I look around I see portraits that are covered, why would Dumbledore do that? I watch as the old face that used to hold a calm and gentle light, a light that I once trusted, his twisted enthusiasm to get people to be under his wing was not there._

_Those twinkling eyes were gone…disappeared into a look of panic, fear, and a cold calculating look, as if he was resolved to do something no matter the cost…can something truly change someone so well? So long…why would anyone want to…?_

_My breath catches in my throat as I see a potion picked up from the desk, apparently it was very important. It was in a black bottle, a large one at that, one that Madam Pomfrey would need to use…except I've never seen her with a black vile. Pomfrey is always so strict on it…and it isn't even labeled. The cork is not completely put in, so it must have been hurriedly bottled, meaning it was definitely not from the hospital wing. Pomfrey would never have allowed a vile of anything from her office not be properly labeled, marked, corked, and given, even to the Headmaster. Pomfrey adored her job with such a passion and seriousness that you would think she had hundreds of children wondering around and safety hazards to watch out for._

_Of course we are in Hogwarts, and we do have to watch out for some things now a day. There would be no way he has a potion from Severus. Severus would much rather take his head and mount it on a wall then allow Dumbledore to mess him over again. First Lilly and now a potion...what is this potion for…and why is he being so secretive? _

"_To St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." A dash of powder and he disappeared. Why would he need to go to that ward?_

"_Time to come out, Virginia, You have found the answers that you have sought and yet not know. Take heed that few may ever help you, and even fewer can be trusted. Know that you have one of the strongest powers in this home. Awake now Virginia."_

My eyes shot open and my body sky rocketed, I ignored the hands that reached out to stop me. I could not breathe, my head was pounding and everything there just everything… everything beyond my own reasonable sane mind was trying to tear me apart limb from limb. I felt a hand shove me back. Without even a thought I reacted the only way I ever would.

I sneered, my eyes snapping to the arm as my body lit within its own confines keeping me from the touches of anyone that was around me. I couldn't react, this wasn't happening, whatever was suppose to be around me, whatever was touching me-

"Virginia!"

My dark red locks twisted as I looked over, my eyes narrowing more through the flames, a dark figured stared at me. I could hear the hissing of the fire around me, turning slowly I look over at the frosted ice that hit my barrier with far more power than I had ever imagined. They were hitting the roaring flame that were being tamed, quiet, sitting, laying, the fires that were licking my skin, to bring me back to that of the reality that I know and treasure…

"Rosso?" (Red?)

My eyes narrowed at the frost that was breaching my fire. Ice? Who in the world would have winter? Someone was relying on winter to calm me…and it was working…except that deep Italian voice was drawing me to a place of certain calm…of safety…

"Virginia, lower your shield."

"Don't touch me." I answered immediately, I cannot help that. I do not want to be touched. I do not want to be forced, I don't even wish to be talked to at this point, and my head is still trying to make things through…

"All right Red let down your shield."

I glanced at the ice hand, its owner hadn't spoke, but I slowly dropped my fire and the hand was slowly taken back. I only stared at the bleach blonde hair that only moments ago I would have sworn belonged to a poltergeist that had trapped me in my mind. Blonde… the blonde in his hair was not the same as hers…it was so…snow like…

"Snow…"

Draco's deep smoldering silver eyes seemed amused, hiding his own worries maybe, and I have no idea yet. Reading him is always the hardest. "Le chaton, êtes-vous de retour avec nous?" (Kitten, are you back with us?) I only blinked several times; I'm not exactly fluent in these languages here. Be that it may be that my Great Aunt is from England, but I really needed to pick some other languages up.

"…Draco?" I was worried, what if this was another trick, of course I had the use of my abilities back in my dream as well…just this time I have no idea what in the world people are planning.

"Oui." (Yes)

My head twisted, I caught sight of another pair of silver eyes watching me, and even dark choral, even brown staring at me with such a twisted concern fa-

"Oh thank Salazar!" Irma cried as she completely ignored my words and threw her arms around me and held me. I only stiffened up, staring at the women down at me. I know that I have never had this as a memory…Irma had always been proud of her inner strength and control.

"Mum?"

"Severus Snape get over here and make sure she-"

"No!" I snap, shoving her away and quickly standing. I only realize now that my cloak has been stripped from me, exposing my regular clothes…great, the clothes of course for school. My regular Gryffindor uniform, of course that did not matter at this point. The only thing was that I find my friends. "No. There is not going to be anything done to me." I snap out, looking at Irma who looks hurt.

"What happened to you, Virginia?" The cold, and amused tone was definitely belonging to Lucius, only one person had the nerve to look so absolutely smug in a situation such as this. This was not something I of course wanted to deal with…but seeing as he owed me a few answers-

"How long as Dumbledore been visiting the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries ward?"

Everyone starred, I couldn't take it…the only people that were in that ward that I could even begin to think of, that would allow anyone straight entry made me nervous. What if Dumbledore was attacking patients- Neville's parents? - Neville…

"Oh bloody hell!" In any point in time I would have probably not been so wacky, and my mind would not have been so absolutely unnerved, and trying to gather itself, but I swear I feel as if I just woke up from coma, that I had been thrown into a hell, and just let out to get my own thoughts together before being sucked into a life of hell once more. No time to breathe, not time to think, just to act.

A cold hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, carefully yanking me into enclosed arms. "That is quite enough, Virginia. You have given everyone quite a scare...I believe it is time you tell us what is going on."

I glance up at Draco; his eyes were in resolve, resolve of the situation of what was going to be done. What was in need to be done? I only shifted as he held me tighter. No chance in getting out.

"Was it Tom, Virginia?" Severus finally asked calmly, as everyone started to move about the room to get comfortable and of course cover the exits. Blaise was standing next to Draco, gently running his fingertips over my arm.

"No…Tom didn't send me to…" _To what_, would be a great question? Tom would not have sat there and throw me for a loop, and that stupid girl…everyone waited patiently for me to continue. Obviously this was not a choice. Having been pulled from that world was making me gather myself at an alarming rate, and the question… I glance at Lucius whom only stared.

"Dumbledore has only been going to the hospital once a mouth, every year for almost 17 years. May I inquire as to why this is important?"

I nip my bottom lip, leaning against Draco as if I had no strength left in me. Tom could be put on pause. Dumbledore made me worry. If only I had seen what was inside of that potion bottle…if only I could know some of the ingredients. Bottles could be used for anything, no matter the color.

"Deep breaths now, Red, you cannot pass out on us again." Blaise reminded me gently, and I took one, trying to keep my wits and not pass out again.

Draco, of course, decided that he would much rather prefer sitting me down, on his lap, dragging Blaise with him. I was on- the couch? - What I was lying on earlier. Apparently we had made it to the Dungeon's common room…rather Severus's room. Teachers always did have the most interesting things to carry on about.

"Dumbledore." It was easy, why would I need to inquire? Dumbledore. Something was terribly wrong with Dumbledore and I am ready to strangle the man! "I think Dumbledore is poisoning someone."

THIS caught everyone's attention…okay how do I come up with the reason for _this_ I have no idea.

"Just…hear me out okay?" This was going to take a while? Trust who I tell this too? Who else could I? Severus would never have let anyone touch me without trusting them. That trust alone makes me give mine. I trust him with more than I can ever believe. Severus Snape was the man that started to save me from Molly…from everyone.

This was going to be a _**long**_ night…

The next thing I have ever known was the arms of comfort. I was awake and moving around class to class. Zombies would seem livelier than me. Of course that was probably putting things lightly. I have been sitting here watching things move and play with the short expectancy for something to come out and jump me! I have taken the time to completely avoid any and all Slytherins as possible…including Luna and Neville. I don't know how to respond to them. They have been so worried.

The only thing left to even talk about was what happened the night Draco and Blaise stole me away. What was I suppose to tell them? _"Hey! No, I had a great night. You see Draco and Blaise might be interesting but I got attacked by this weird poltergeist that I have no idea where it came from! Sent me a vision of your parents, Neville. You'll never guess what I have been looking into!" _I would bet my life that the conversation would turn into a huge war zone within seconds…

Neville and Luna respect my design though…they also understand I need time alone, after the first two days of hiding, they firmly left me alone, even in class. They sat with me, but we didn't talk…it was all just comforting. Time did fly. Making sure I hadn't seen sign of Dumbledore-which meant not eating in the hall- and his golden trio- meaning disappearing quickly and appearing quite literally on time- to every class possible. No time to chat, talk, or even argue. Not without teachers taking points, or detentions. No one needed those at this point because in another day we would be having the quidditch match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and everyone was enthused to see it.

As for right now, what am I doing, you may ask. It is a real simple answer. I am reading my book while I pace along the dungeons. Why the Dungeons? It is lunch and no one is in the dungeons, not even the Slytherins because they value their time to be able to go outside before the snow falls. It is only the last week of October, and everyone is getting ready for the Halloween Feast and dance. Dumbledore is doing something different this year.

I flip the page and almost scream when I feel a body pull me from behind, hand over my mouth into a dark corner. My book drops to the floor. I reach for my wand, but can already feel one poking me in the back rather painfully. This was not going to be an interesting fight.

Out of hope I was wishing it was maybe one of the Slytherins, or maybe Neville and Luna doing something to get back at me for ignoring them. "I've been looking everywhere for you sis."

Yeah…my luck just ran out. Cat just got caught by curiosity. I'm dead. "What do you think you are doing down here? Avoiding your little lovers now?'

I hold back a growl. I do not want to attack Ronald; I really do not want to do that. What Dumbledore knows and can know is a dangerous weapon against me. Meaning I am very well limited in what I can do.

"Hello darling."

_Son of a bloody bitch!_ I look up, feeling my body tense. I'm alone in the dungeons, in the darkened dungeons, with Potter and a damn Weasley…

_This…is not a good thing_.

* * *

**PoisonSeductress:** Hello Everyone! Oh god have I missed my readers, reviewers and even those that just read and don' review. I am so terribly sorry for the late response. School has started up, work load has increased, and well…it is high school. Senior year is not an easy task. Whoever said it was easy needs to be hexed in the face. None the less. I have gotten over this writing hump! I am trying to write as many chapters now within my breaks as possible! I do hope you all trust me and get back into reading. With the school year starting it is sort of hard to keep up with good old fashion reviews huh?

Thank you all again. Your reviews, favorites, and author alerts have made me quite pleased to keep going. I am still without a beta. So I am terribly sorry for any and every mistake grammar wise and vocabulary wise. If anyone wants to volunteer please send me a message. I do try and do this on my own.

I also want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. I hope we all get fat and plump! No… not really, enjoy your family time! Free time, all that good things. This is about 9 pages of writing, not my longest, but I am trying to get things done darlings. I truly am.

**3 Wishes:** I am glad you are enjoying this. I'm throwing a few more puzzles out there, but trust me within the next two to three chapters, things within these small forming groups are starting to get solved. By Solved, I do mean you are going to be getting answers and of course more puzzles!

I want you to know that your reviews do actually help me mold my chapters. What you do not understand I try very hard to clear up in the next chapter. I did not address yours as well as I would have hoped- but I think I did enforce your thoughts on her abilities… or at least one of them.

They were researching something…I did say it, briefly but I have made it a huge point in this chapter as well. Neville was researching his parents. Remember that in prior chapters Neville has actually allowed a certain Black to go free…

I look forward to your next review! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan**: Hello! I'm actually going to say this first. I LOVE your name! Anyway, I'm in a rather good mood, it has taken me hours of planning to get this thing done. I know that the last chapter was quite confusing. I did allow things to be a bit more mysterious with Virginia through the middle, but I hope this actually clears it up.

Something has a hold of Virginia…now we just have to figure out what now, don't we? Well. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I do not disappoint you! Thank you for the review ;) See you next time.

**Hogwartsismydrug:** Okay… I have to admit I feel horrible for not updating every mouth like I wanted to. You are right I need to start setting deadlines for myself, but I have always been a bit of a procrastinator. I actually had about 3 pages of this chapter written up before your review went through. I just lost my spark. It was just my time to take a break from Harry Potter. I got myself involved in a few things.

School mainly, but who isn't? College right around the corner and just high-school drama that no one needs to get involved with, I am just dealing with a number of personal issues within myself, so this was a nice way to start expanding again.

I am enthused that I have met your expectations. I hope you are happy with this one! I'm off to my next chapter now. Look for it! It will most likely be up in December. I have a big idea on what I want done next chapter. Big ideas, just how to get there without rushing.

Thank you for your review!


	9. Can You Handle It?

1000 Words

**Chapter Nine:**

Can You Handle It?

"_The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body." – Syrus_

I believe my afternoon is officially ruined. Ruined…ah what a nice way to put it…my afternoon just could not have been any worse than it is now. Really…my eyes idly scan over the face that was clearly to close to me for comfort. My wand of course was farther from me that I would have liked. Wandless magic would be quite a mistake in this situation. I am in trouble. There were no doubts about it now. Everything changing now is not a good thing on me. I could not deal with anything in this situation. Ronald and Harry together is a problem. My hand clenches, but all I could really think about was the last dream that _Princess_ had shown me.

_Blood and Ink entwine together_,

_Forever and ever the taste of fire_.

_But know the passion weather, _

_Will ignite the storms present ire._

"Ginny." My eyes look blankly, staring back into focus of the intense green. So close to the intensity of Tom, but Tom would never have allowed anything so intense to overcome him in such a unique fold. Tom and Harry are nothing alike, no matter how much I want to mesh them together. I cared for Tom. So why is it, looking at these eyes makes me want to cringe? Why is it looking at him makes me not fear, but scream. "Ginny!"

I felt the sting of the first hit over my cheek… I knew it wasn't open hand because my jaw had closed on force of impact, biting straight into my cheek. The taste of sweet copper and bitter metals filled my taste buds with nothing but the sour reminder of my situation. My hair pulling neatly from laying behind my back to my front, I strangely realize how deep red it is, a slight quickening of breath, grasps me.

"Why are you doing this to me Ginny?" Potter coos softly grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. My eyes linger over the intense green, the green I so used to remember my stomach tossing until I hurled. Had I been reduced to such a creature? A creature that had to lay in wait for my prey to let down its guard, or had I become the creature, which is now the prey? Have I wondered so deeply into the den of wolves, that I could not find my way out again? Was this what I had _reduced_ myself to?

"Ginny, Mum wants you to stop your foolishness before she has to pull you from school." Ronald coyly responded, shoving me to the side. My body follows the motion effortlessly. I hold no resistant. I cannot hold any resistance. Not now. Just for now… I will not let myself fall…even if I am landed into the den of wolves, or snakes, even if I landed into the river and schools of piranha…

My heart rate continues to pile up, as I feel Potter's arms around me… so tight that I would be sure if I was squeezed anymore I could feel my bone start to fracture. I would know the pain it would inflict simply because Molly had done it to me a thousand times over. Holding me so tightly that something would snap... something would hurt… something, anything. How pathetic am I? How could I have allowed myself any cause of this situation at all? Letting two average wizards do this to me…I was allowing such a behavior to climax into something that could tangle with my life. Did I hold my life in such low regards to allow such things to happen? Why can I not fight back? Why would I not fight back? What is really stopping me from fighting back? My eyes close tighter, I refuse to watch myself become like this. No matter the cost of something so strong…

I can feel something pull at my soul; twist my soul, something so strong that my eyes open. MY wrist is grabbed painfully and I glance up to the figure before me. Ronald glares at me, and I look to what he has been looking at… oh the bracelet. "Is this from one of your lovers, Ginny?"

"Could be." I finally answer, and hiss as a hand grabs the hand in my hair and yanks me back. The twist of my wrist is enough to put me in an awkward situation. My arm half bent one direction, my body pulled backwards into the wall another. I could feel my head hit the stoned wall and hiss. This was not my favorite thing to do. Not to play weak…and I am so tired of playing week. I am far too tired to play in such a weak role now.

"Bloody smart of you." Ronald snapped, as he bends my wrist further. I do not scream. I do not cry. I do not hiss. I do not show signs of pain. I only stare above me. Above me in the dim lights of the labyrinth of the snakes, where Slytherin reign is clear, here they have attacked me. Here, in Tom's lair, in Severus's lair, in Draco's and Blaise's lair… here in this place where I have found myself at home.

My eyes snap over as Ronald moves to tear the bracelet from my wrist, the bracelet that is _mine_ and I feel something inside of me snap. Something I know should be so much better than anything in this life time of a witch. "Bloody hell!" I feel the grip on my hair slacken, everyone backs away as I drop to my knees, Ronald screams out in pain as he moves away from me. I can feel the course of warmth fill my body, a body that should no longer feel the lingering cold of any place when I am home.

I take a breath softly, I can hear them backing away from me, but I know my wand is too far from me to even reach for. My hair scatters around me, and I can see vaguely where my wand has landed. I think my plan has just broken. Screw the fact I do not want Dumbledore to realize who I am, this is enough running around the game as it is. If I am this weak then I am shedding this skin! "What the bloody hell is this? Harry do something!" I feel a slow smile pull as I drag myself up with a grip on the wall behind me. The wall feels cold, but pulsing, the stone is brittle and tough, but cold warmth soothes my skin. My hair in my face could give me a look of a corpse coming from the grave. I move my hand through my hair pulling it back, the dark fire locks now move back as I look at them. "Gin-"

Shoving my hand forward I do not wait as a disk of fire gathers, forming in spinning, alluring lights of orange, yellow, and red. IT is so bright that it is lighting up the darkened halls. My eyes flicker only momentarily to the side, the familiar colors of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor together, the eyes of blue and hazel brown stare. "Ginevra Weasley!" I smirk as I launch the disk, which aims, I don't even listen to the spell they send, it just blocks the disk before twisting and breaking in half and now going after both.

"I don't care what Molly wants, Ronald. I don't care what you want, Harry. I am far too tired of playing stupid _games_ with you children." I snap and feel my hand clenching, my nails piercing into my palm. "Come to me again and I can assure you, next time this won't be so easy." Harry and Ronald stare, surprised, but Neville steps out, wand up.

Without even blinking, Neville unleashes the Bat-Bogey Hex on them. I couldn't help but start to laugh at the force behind it. Harry and Ronald were thrown with sounds of 'thud' into the wall, and even Luna started to mix water into it, almost drowning them. I could not help but laugh. "So are you done with your trivial hiding now?" Luna asks, her hand on her hip, she regards me with a look of seriousness. "I really am tired of trying to track you down during my relaxing time."

Neville only smiles, "You really are worse for wear…you come down to the dungeon's of course."

"I'm sorry about that." I rub the back of my head, and Luna is already upon me, "Episkey!" I can feel the pain go, but my wrist is bruised and that's fine. I just have to now be aware of what will happen once they tell Dumbledore.

Luna moves silently and retrieves my wand lying idly on the floor. "You should be more careful Virginia… had this been anyone else you might have been in quite some serious trouble. Just be glad it was only Weasley and Potter."

I ignore the comment, in reality that is true. I do need to be careful to my situation. I need to be more aware of my surroundings and this is just one of those moments where you learn and went on, or you disappeared with the shadows and were eaten. I am not found of getting eaten…or killed because Molly is just simply crazy.

"Neville, I think we have to have a discussion…"

The couple looks at me slightly concerned, of course I do doubt it is from the bruise that is probably forming on my face, or the fact I was a bit man handled by the two.

"What is it about, Virginia?" Luna asks gently, she was always the one to be concerned, mother type really.

Neville seems to have already guessed something inside of my mind. "Is it…my parents?"

"Something like that." I say, "Come on, we need to get out of the dungeons and out of hearing range."

I close my eyes taking a breath. Neville had gone off to think alone, but I'm sure he is leaving for the Wizengamot or to the Hospital to arrange a few things. His aunt was really no longer in control of him, he had demonstrated that fact quite easily when he had become the Gryffindor line... rather even before that. With Luna by his side, he knew that he had to be assertive; the cowardliness many people saw is gone. Neville has the courage of the lion, is a gentlemen, though his alliances are to himself. It did take a few key thoughts to keep in mind what was going on this year…and last year really. Things were by far to twisted to even consider by themselves…but to just clear things up I believe-

"So this Princess thing… Hogwarts created her?" Luna asked gently, her hand running through my hair as if reminding me just how much I missed her company.

"Yes." It was the only thing left to say in reality. That was the feeling of Hogwarts, it had tried to get rid of the built up of power. The power that had been so trapped up for quite a number of years. Probably the start of the Twins, adding the war, Hogwarts had absorbed a number of magical spell and energy to continue what it was doing before over loading. The building is pure magic… as is several other buildings in the world, Malfoy Manor is another.

"You believe…Dumbledore?" Luna asked, unsure how to phrase it, we had disappeared into the Room of Requirements.

"I think Dumbledore is not as he appears, Luna…" I glance at her, "You know how easy it is to play the game and be something entirely different."

Luna pressed her lips together; her blue eyes were glazed over in thought. It was something I know plenty of. We do it all the time. "Molly?"

"Its October now, Ronald probably won't tell Molly anything just yet…I'll talk to Severus… I'm sure we can speed up the ceremony. It is going to have to be sped up or else I really might end up murdering someone."

Luna giggles as she traces a hand over my cheek. "The boys?"

"Hm?"

Blue eyes meet mine; they shine with mischief, something I really don't want to get involved with when it comes to Luna. "The infamous Malfoy and Zabini pair of course. From what Pansy tells me-"

"You talk to Pansy?"

Luna shrugs her shoulder, "Not quite, the girl herself is a typhoon of her own when she needs something done. She and Nott came to me, seemingly wondering where you were…something about missing Potion class…" Her tone trails off, even though I know what she is asking for. "I know you, Little Virginia, you are attracted to those darken eyes, and their new power filled aura. A month to a fire… do you think you will get burned?"

I sigh; this was one thing I truly did not want to deal with… I hadn't really wanted to think about any of this. "It's more than them just being dark Luna… something about both of them sends me into a different world, I'm shocked into it…or frozen. It is as if my flame can shine brighter in millions of ways when I stand next to them." I reach my hand up twirling fire around. "As if I have no limit in anything I touch or can do…my power is absolute… even with you two, I don't feel this strong. Bloody hell Luna, I just wanted things to be normal! I want to be safe!" I sit up, bringing a hand to my face.

"I want everything to stop and let me breathe for a moment. I don't know what in the world to do. It is as if sleeping will no longer have its rest and in the day I'm so tired of pretending and trying-"

"So stop." Luna glances at me, her eyes not wavering, blonde hair drawn in one long braid, she reminds me of a mermaid…or maybe a horse… Luna really cannot hold onto the idea she is crazy, it has shown quite threw… her eyes does not weaver, her body cannot stop walking with the grace she has. The mobility she has offered herself, the knowledge, the words she could no longer speak…

"Stop hiding, Virginia. Slytherin don't hide."

I snort, "I'm not a Slytherin." Luna merely just smiles at me, as if this is all a joke.

"Is that what you want to say…or have you not yet figured out what your dreams are about?" I feel a bit annoyed…honestly does it LOOK as if I have had time to figure out what my dreams would mean? Does it really show that I have had the patients to try and go _hm; I think the dream could mean I am truly going insane! I've figured out my dream_.

"Would you like to…oh I don't know, tell me?"

"Virginia… you aren't like the other Weasley…you do know that. What sets you so apart from them?" Luna asks, as she leans back against a large amount of pillows apparently she has summoned. No doubt because this is going to be a very long interesting conversation and I really don't know if I have the patients for it. Luna is amazing because her mind is as sharp as any blade I have ever seen in Tom's mind or mine. It isn't something that you naturally forget either when you've exposed yourself to the dark.

"My attitude…the fact darkness has touched me-"

"How?"

Where really was this going? "Tom's diary, you know this."

"How did Potter kill the diary?" Luna pushes on, and I can't seem but feel as if I've missed something. Missing something that is this big is not something that I normally do…but it could be because I am sleep deprived. Sleep deprived Witch is not a good or fun thing.

"Potter stabbed the diary."

"It bled…"

"Ink-"… I paused, _blood and ink entwined_…and the dream had shown that I had absorbed that ink blood… if that was what had happened…then it- "I'm Slytherin's real Heir?"

"Yes, Virginia, good job, Neville is Gryffindor, I am Ravenclaw…Tom ended up ending the line of Hufflepuff long before we could obtain who the identity was." Luna said, nodding her head, apparently I'm not the only one that has been up researching one thing or another now was I? This was just great….perfect…peachy…

"Luna I hate you."

"I love you too, Virginia, now go to class."

I twitch, there wasn't any possible way I could handle this.

I am sitting in class, playing with my quill. My mind has blanked on the topic of choice…which just so happens to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Nightshade. Consequently this seems to be one of my more interesting classes…I just have no heart for it right now. Draco of course is sitting not too far from me. I hadn't even realized he was taking this class, as he mostly just skips in. Most 7th years do that. As long as they could turn in the notes, they attendance was not required, though it was likely the teacher was not going to offer any help to missing students.

"Now for a quick review, Miss. Weasley, since you walked in late, would you like to explain one way to defend against the Dementors?" Ms. Nightshade asked. Her eyes were locked on my person, not so nicely in fact. Almost as if she really was trying to peer into someone's soul…not a pleasant thought. I've had enough of people trying to stare at me and trying to get into my soul, or anything else for that matter. I place the quill down before I even have the feeling to wanting to break it…which I did. I really did. Trust me when I say I wanted to snap this quill in two with how much stress I was feeling.

"Patronus Charm."

"Excellent remembrance, Miss Weasley, 5 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, in a duel what is the main thing you want to focus on?"

I glance over, and I see opal eyes staring at me, it was not looking away, though his whole body was relax, that stare… "In most duels, it is to disarm and make sure your opponent can no longer harm you, which makes you push them into unconsciousness in the least." He idly added, before taking his eyes off of me and towards his nails, and then to Ms. Nightshade, who seemed more than enough amused by the attitude of Draco. Honestly, if I was a teacher it would have to be amused or annoyed. I really couldn't tell which. Neville said she was an amazing teacher, much better than prior…of course there was a few times that some of these things were interesting.

She had just gone over werewolves, as a review, and vampires. Also the difference between Animagi and Metamorphamgus. She covers quite a bit of detail in both categories and all of her lectures to make sure everyone understands, and then reviews all content of the year. Something everyone would have to pay attention for. Luckily this is the end of class and I wouldn't have to deal with anyone…

The questions were flying before a bell rang, signifying the end of class. Luckily. "Study the next chapter, we are going right in." Ms. Nightshade called, her eyes staring at me before turning and heading back to her board.

"Hello Kitten," I sigh and rub my temples, before turning, as I grab my books.

"Draco, don't you normally leave as quickly as possible?" I ask this wasn't something that was natural…then again I was just too tired to care really. My resolve was way too shaken down by my exhaustion, and in the same fate, I am too aware to both trying to nap. With everything bustling around, it was interesting, besides, the Halloween dance was starting soon. Everyone is too excited to go. I could already hear it with my roommates. Dresses, make up, time, who they were going with, all the useless information that no one really wants to hear. Of course you always have to have the after party with someone or another, drinks, and god knows what else they would do.

"I'm not so predictable, Kitten."

"Well then, Dragon, shall we go?" I turn, angling myself slightly, and Draco just smirked as he walks next to me. This was just odd…

Odd in a way that you do not have someone such as Draco Malfoy walk with you to class. As much as what has gone on between us… it was mostly Blaise, who was pulling strings to get people closer. This is just something… far different. A social and equal Draco, who did not want to fight with me, that just seems rather calm, collected, and fine. Absolutely not something you do not notice…

"What is your next class, Kitten?"

"Divination with Luna, yours?" I glance at him; his hair is still lose, long and lose and definitely untangled… every bit of perfection as it was any other day of the week. It stuck out against his black and silver cloak. He gave no sounds to his walk, it was by far as if I was walking with someone that is a ghost… you do not do that by nature because it is creepy. Ever said you were walking next to snow? Wind? You don't do that because people would believe you were crazy.

"I have a free class. I don't need the extra O.W.L.S to get out of here, took them last year." He glanced at me, "Have dinner with me."

"Blaise be there?" I am curious, they weren't normally apart.

Draco smirks as he turns, without even thinking, I'm backed into a wall, one arm on either side of my head as my arms are around my books. "Missing my lover, Kitten?"

"Maybe, or I'm just showing off some curiosity." I purr, leaning just that much closer to his face, I was not going to be that terrified little child anymore. I loved the field of knowledge, and I loved satisfying it… with them, it was almost as if I had no reason to fear what was going on, and even more so… I was acting upon it. "Why? Don't want to share?"

Draco chuckles; I could feel his icy breath against my lips as he looks at me, deeply, intensely, wholly. "I only share with Blaise." He reaches his hand up, tracing it over my lower lip, and then over to the bruise I had covered with make up before I left Luna. "Who hit you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lean back; honestly, I always get myself into these horrible situations!

Draco says nothing, but drags my chin up, I look at him, those stone opal eyes reveal absolutely nothing. Something a kin to maybe worry… "I am watching out for you, Virginia, no one is going to hit you again."

I blink; confusion seems to be my thing this year… "I don't want protection."

"You need it; Kittens tend to over cross curiosity and get hurt."

I snort, but watch him. "I take it you won't leave me alone anyway," I watch him; he doesn't move nor seem to respond. "Dinner then, Draco, we can talk more then."

Draco leans down, barely giving me any space to breathe let alone think I can only see his eyes. If I ever described Tom's eyes- the intensity behind his were hate… hate and anger, Draco's… Draco's eyes were a different intensity. The intensity behind these Opal dragon eyes were almost as if the passion behind them thrives… thrives in the grasses, the air, the only feeling of pure muscle under his cloak and shirt. The passion of being able to be dominate, to corner, the passion of worrying, of knowing, of caring… his passion is so close to my fire, the love, pain, trap…

"One more thing." His tone drops just a little, I tense up, my breath being let out slowly. My heart is speeding up. I hate being around him…them, they always make my heart feel like this. "Go to the Halloween Ball with me."

**~*~*~*~End~*~*~Of~*~*~Chapter~*~*~*~**

**PoisonSeductress:** I am terribly sorry for the long delay! I actually decided that I would forgo any of my other subjects-my finals are this week, tomorrow actually- and finish up this chapter that has been long overdue. Again, thank you everyone for your patients, I am just getting things on a roll here. I have been out of writing for quite some time! I am once again, Beta-less. So forgive any grammatical errors you find…and spelling. There are times when just finishing, going over, and finishing just does not catch everything. This page ranges up to 7 pages written. I hope you all enjoy, and look out!

Chapter 10 is in the water. So because I have been a horrible authoress, next time! We will see Halloween Ball…and something about Lucius, Severus, Virginia and Tom! Let's hope Virginia can keep her head above water!

REVIEW and ask me any questions you have. Thank you for your support!

**Review Notification:**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan:** Hello, thank you for your fabulous review! I'm glad the last chapter cleared things up, and I am hoping this cleared up a bit more… decided to keep this a bit short and sweet and to the point and less confusing. I do hope you enjoy it.

**1world-traveler: **Thank you, I am glad to see I have new reviewers all the time. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**Springawakening1894:** I believe Virginia is not so confused anymore…unless we are talking about Draco now. New situations coming up!


	10. Decision? What Decision?

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the long wait. College has been getting to me. I have finished up moving, adjusting, and making things here feel a bit better. With the Holiday coming I am in the clear to write more. I am alive, breathing, and trying to give you all the best writing I know I am. I recently have found a beta-one that has been recommend to me- and as I have been going through the old chapters realize I have made quite a number of mistakes. =/

Now the problem becomes what am I going to do with this tid bit of information? I can make up for my absence and continue on with the story and _alter__ my __plot_ a bit to fix my errors or I can go through, _chapter_ by _chapter _and edit it.

My problem now is if I want to continue this story 1000 Words, or scrap it and start over. As an Author I would rewrite it all… but I would be effect the audience. I am giving _**you**_ the option to see how my work is doing and what I should do. You all have supported me and helped me continue to deal with this story. Regardless off, 1000 Words **will **remain continuous one way or another.

Now to continue on with this, I have decided to not make this a not so useless write up for you. Instead, I am going to help everyone understand what has been going on so far. And some questions I believe have been asked, thought to be asked, or things I want to clarify.

Virginia "Ginny" Molly Wealsey better known by her blood parents and family as Ginevra Molly Wealsey has been in a lifelong change. The Potions Teacher in Hogwarts, Professor Snape has a close connection with Virginia, a name he has decided to list upon her instead of Ginevra because of how much she has started to loath her family. (I know this has been a point of question.)

Virginia, Draco and Blaise will be getting together later on in these future chapters to be written. It has just taken time because one cannot say Draco and Virginia would get along faster or easier without it being a bit out of character. Blaise, in my eyes, seems a bit neutral to the blood feud and in general the war, so it made it possible for him to be closer to Virginia than the Draco.

Draco and Blaise will not be all power. They are specially endowed with certain attributes, certainly, but they will not be all powerful.

Virginia is not going to be all powerful, though she is showing she is a strong young witch. Her powers thus far that have been exposed are:

"Foresight" – But only through dreams  
Fire- self-explanatory

Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a _living_ and conscious thing. (This may explain a few things for you.)

Dreaming, as you have probably noticed Virginia has been having dreams, either some with "_" or filled with Tom. The "_" Is just to keep in place and remind people that people are speaking but there is silence, I have probably went around this the wrong way, for that I do apologize. Beyond that, it wasn't meant to confuse anyone. Tom on the other hand, is another key player in this story, so keep an eye on him.

In these dreams, an injury sustained in them can be transferred to the 'actual' reality. As you have noticed Virginia can be harmed and bruised by Tom in her dream, and it appears in real life for her.

One of my shortest chapters…well, this will be my first announcements.

Happy Thanksgiving, or Holidays everyone, I hope to hear from you all soon, because with that can I decide what to do.

_Until__ Next__ Time, __Darlings.  
PoisonSeductress._


End file.
